The Idiosyncrasies of Idiots
by vintagequeen
Summary: We can drive.” “We can barely walk in a straight line.” “Then it’s a good thing we’re not walking, isn’t it?” (Literati)
1. Lemonade Stand

Graham. Yes, as in cracker. This was his name, and Rory was on a date with him. Though the term "date" was being rather generous; she was sitting there, in a bar, watching someone vomit in a corner and wishing she had saved some of that lemonade. Graham had left maybe five minutes ago with a group to continue the "pub crawl", and despite Jonah's claim that he was in the top fifty of the best drunk drivers in Connecticut, she planned to hold out for someone who was at least in the top ten.

She glanced at her watch. The waitress had said this area wasn't exactly the safest to be wandering around in, desperately searching for an ATM. Well, la-de-da. Maybe she'd just grow old in this awful bar, mumbling incoherently about graham crackers and pub crawls and lemonade breath. Or, she thought as she dug into her coat pocket, retrieving her cell phone, she could call someone to come and pick her up. Bravo, Rory, she thought. This is why you got into Yale- you're brilliant problem-solving skills. Now, the only remaining question; who to call? Can't call Lorelai, she was probably still at the wedding. Luke? Possibly home, but probably still at the wedding. Dean? Yes, Dean would work. Dialing quickly, she put the phone to her ear only to be greeted by Lindsay.

"Hello?" Lindsay's voice was cheery. Happy. It had a my-husband-loves-me-and-your-boyfriend-ran-off-to-God-knows-where quality to it, never mind the fact that she didn't know Rory was on the line. Rory sighed and hung up the phone. No way was she going to talk to Dean if Lindsay had anything to say about it, which killed any thoughts she had been entertaining in her head about getting a ride from him. So back to square one. She tapped her nails on the table, chewed her lip, furrowed her brow. She'd call Luke. Luke would be home by then, right? With the diner to open in the morning and whatnot, of course he'd be there. So, dialing again, she waited as it rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Then someone picked up, and Rory thought she might have cried out from relief had the voice on the other end not be his. But of course it was his- tonight could not have been aptly titled "The Night from Hell" had he _not _picked up. Had she not been so desperate for a ride that she would beg him (yes, him) to come and get her in that stupid car that he had come back for last time. Here's to irony, folks; bottoms up.

"Jess?"

A pause, and then, "Rory?"

"Yes. It's me. Is Luke around?" One last shot for sanity. Let him be home, she prayed.

"No, he's uh, out. Still out. Wedding." "Right, right." 

Another pause. A pregnant pause. Pause about to have triplets.

"Do you think, that um…maybe… I need a ride."

"A ride?"

"A ride. I was with these…friends, and they're gone now and I have no ride and I don't know why exactly I'm here and I don't have anyone else to call so if you could please-"

"I'll come."

"You'll come?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

She told him, quickly, no need to spend an extra second on the phone listening to his voice that reminded her of a million things she'd convinced herself she'd forgotten. And when she hung up the phone, she ignored the little part inside of her that was happy _he_ would be there soon. It was for the best, she said. For the best. And once more she wished for some of that God-awful lemonade.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(A/N) I think every Lit should have the chance to rewrite this most depressing episode (though how fantastic was the Java Junkie action?), and I guess this is my go at it. A ridiculously short piece, yes, but it is just a prologue, so the next chapter (should anyone like this enough to review and tell me to continue…o.0) will most likely be 1-2,000 words or so, so no worries. So, be kind. Rewind. I mean review. Whatever. Carry on.


	2. Then He Appeared

Jess walked into the bar, not really knowing what to expect and not particularly at ease with the whole concept of seeing Rory, a.k.a. object of his affection, who he had completely alienated with his hit and run love confession and inability to carry on a conversation that did not revolve entirely around books, music, or Dean's height. With these self-deprecating thoughts taking up residence in his head, he was not prepared for the butterflies (or, hell, mutant grasshoppers) in his stomach at seeing Rory. Again. Her hair was, well...a little longer. She looked bored. And, oddly enough, not as out of place as he would imagine her looking in a bar. He thought it might be because of the "kiss-my-ass" look on her face, undoubtedly a result from her friends' abandonment and the idea of seeing him once again. Cautiously, he approached her table. She looked up. We've got contact, sirs. Please send backup immediately. And coffee.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Wait for it....  
  
"Hi."  
  
Although replaying their first awkward conversation in their relationship wasn't entirely unappealing to Rory (or, perhaps it was), she stood and fiddled nervously with her purse strap.  
  
"So we should probably-"  
  
"We should go, or-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My car's just-"Jess jabbed his thumb in the general direction of the exit, scratching the back of his neck with his other hand and allowing his eyes to uneasily jump from the table, to the top of Rory's head, to a bowl of questionable peanuts on the counter, carefully avoiding her eyes and any uncomfortable "moments" that might result.  
  
"Yeah, so we should..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gathering her coat, Rory stepped around the table and stopped near him. She smelled like alcohol and coffee. He wondered vaguely if Lorelai had prompted her to mix the two.  
  
Walking side by side, Jess took a deep breath and wondered if there was a chapter in Luke's book that covered giving your ex-girlfriend slash love-of- your-life a ride home from a bar, and if so, did it provide any tips on having a relatively normal conversation without dragging up their history? Or even mentioning the present, that too would be nice to avoid.  
  
He opened the car door for her; she thought it was nice. Charming. Part of the new-and-improved Jess Mariano, complete with emo-hair and sewn-on leather jacket. Conversational skills not included.  
  
They drove in silence for a good five minutes, Jess mentally cursing the radio for refusing to work. Finally, he spoke-who knew he couldn't stand silence?  
  
"Why were you at a bar again?"  
  
She shot him a look, and cleared her throat daintily. "I was with friends."  
  
His incredulous raise of an eyebrow annoyed her for some reason, as did his response. "You have friends that hang out at bars like that?"  
  
"Oddly enough, all my friends are not Paris clones with text books in their purses. I have varied taste."  
  
Jess snorted. "Varied taste? The only friends you had when I was here were Lane and Paris. I must have missed the keg parties."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing, cause the one you did go to blew up in my face." Rory snapped, and crossed her arms, regretting the words are they fell clumsily out of her mouth.  
  
"Jeez. You had to bring that up." He tightened his hold on the steering wheel, concentrated only on driving. Hands at 9 and 3 o'clock positions, eyes on the road- but dammit, she had no right to bring up past mistakes when he was giving her a ride home!  
  
"Well, something stupid you did was bound to come up. I just thought I'd hurry up the process."  
  
"Did you want to walk home? Cause I can drop you off right here and you can ask someone for directions to the nearest fucking ATM." She fell silent. And...oh crap. Oh no. Oh shit.  
  
"Rory, don't...don't cry, Ror, I didn't mean-"He tentatively reached out a hand, but she slapped it away and huddled in the corner of her seat, looking sullenly out the window. The urge to hurl himself into oncoming traffic was steadily increasing.  
  
Another uncomfortable silence followed as they passed drove, Rory paying attention no longer to her wounded emotions, but instead to her growling stomach. She was afraid if she didn't get something unhealthy in her system soon she just might faint in his car, and that's just what she needed, to depend on him for one more thing.  
  
A minute or so later, Jess sighed and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, taking note of her dried tears and temporarily gloomy disposition. He rubbed the bridge of his nose for a second, then looked at her again.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
She nodded and swiped a hand across her eyes. "I know."  
  
"It's just...you know."  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. "I didn't mean to bring up...you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She gave him a hint of a smile, and brushed an offending hair from her line of vision. "Our conversations are becoming repetitive."  
  
"And redundant."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah." He smirked, and nostalgia washed over him. Their banter. Their justifiably flirtatious conversations before they dated and before everything went to shit; Jess and Rory, the early years. He stole another look at her, and imagined her being just as mentally sappy as he was. But she didn't appear wistful; more like deflated.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. I am. It's just..." She sighed shakily, and looked the opposite of alright. "I've had this terrible, terrible day. I went to the bar because my grandmother set me up on a date with this Graham guy and I went and he was with all these friends and they were all drunk and I kept thinking about how I'd never get to finish "Still Life with Woodpecker" if I died in some horrible bloody accident with these idiots, and I haven't eaten all day and I had a horrible final and it's so hard seeing you again after everything and just...ugh!" She dropped her head into her hands and waited for Jess to say something.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
She raised her head. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You said you didn't eat. You want to get something?"  
  
Too confused with the direction the entire evening was taking, she just nodded.  
  
"Something...would be nice."  
  
"Great." He grinned crookedly. "I know a place."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

He had told her to wait in the car. Since neither Rory nor Jess had any money on them, Rory had agreed to his very Jess-like idea and waited in the car while her grabbed some leftovers from the wedding spread. He had mentioned turkey legs, and that was about it. Rory wasn't entirely sure they'd served much else.  
  
Jess snuck in as surreptitiously as he could, carefully avoiding all of the following: T.J., Liz, Luke, Lorelai, and man-who-thinks-prison-is-a- Godsend. He was surprised that people were still there; even more surprised that no one had overthrown Kirk as D.J., who was currently mystifying the audience with his own rendition of Dancing in the Moonlight. He quickly grabbed a plate and looked around for something that was either edible or close enough to it that Rory would eat it, which left a lot of options. He was in the midst of grabbing one of everything when he bumped shoulders with someone. Saying a quick prayer that it wasn't prison-guy, he looked to his right and locked eyes with none other than Miss Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
She immediately adopted her fake smile ala Emily around Digger.  
  
"Jess."  
  
He nodded. "Lorelai."  
  
The thought that this was about ten times more awkward than seeing Rory again ran through his head before Lorelai spoke.  
  
"So, heh, think you got enough? Or did your uh, new friend send you up here for thirds?"  
  
New friend? Oh yes. Prison guy.  
  
"Nope. Just...hungry." As uncomfortable as listening to Lorelai try to make polite conversation was, he knew it was about to get a good bit more unsettling as he watched Liz hurry over to him.  
  
"Look! It's my guy. You did great, hon, walking me down the aisle!" She quickly hugged him, making him almost spill his plate of cold turkey legs and as-yet-unidentified crudités.  
  
"And Lorelai! Thank you so much, the dress didn't fall apart! It looked great. And didn't T.J. look nice in his tights? I'm lucky. I really am." She smiled again and patted Jess's shoulder affectionately.  
  
"I gotta go." He was praying for a quick exit.  
  
"Right, right. That's my guy, gotta get back to work! Well, I have your cell phone number. Luke's gonna have a cow when I tell him you have one. "  
  
"Bearing livestock's always been something of a hobby for him. I gotta run." He leaned down and allowed Liz to kiss him on the cheek before nodding once more to Lorelai.  
  
"Bye."  
  
He turned and walked off, leaving Liz with a contented smile on her face and Lorelai wondering why he'd even bothered being polite to her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory popped another grape in her mouth and chewed methodically.  
  
"He really mentioned tights in his wedding vows?"  
  
"I kid you not. And on the way down the aisle."  
  
"I can't believe I missed it." She sighed and picked at her turkey leg. "Stupid Saturday final."  
  
The two were on the ground, propped up on the side of Jess's car, the plate of cold food between them. He had parked across from the diner, where she'd first seen him the last time he rode into town.  
  
"It wasn't that great. I had to walk her down the aisle."  
  
Rory looked up, amused and a little charmed. "You walked your mom down the aisle?"  
  
'Yep." He shrugged. "She didn't really have anyone else."  
  
She nodded. "It's sweet."  
  
"Not sweet."  
  
"Very sweet. Luke made these turkey legs, right? Not a wandering minstrel/chef or something?"  
  
"Nope. He made them in the diner, right before Liz's stripper showed up."  
  
Rory almost choked on her turkey. "You were there? With your mom's stripper?"  
  
He chuckled lightly, and settled back against the car. "God, no. I left Luke with them."  
  
"Poor Luke." She looked at him as he nodded in agreement and gnawed contemplatively on a roll. She was annoyed with herself at that moment, annoyed that she didn't hate him like her mother probably thought she did.  
  
"So." Jess started, gazing at the pavement, wondering what the hell was wrong with him that he would start a conversation like the one he was about to, especially when there had thus far been no bloodshed. "I'm surprised you haven't attempted to decapitate me yet. I figured you'd hate me."  
  
Confused as to why the king of avoidance chose to bring that up, she looked at him looking at the pavement. He was cute when he was nervous. He was also cute when he was being a complete pain in the ass, which just made things all the more difficult for her. .  
  
"I don't hate you. I'm mad at you. Really mad." She sighed, and settled back against the cool metal of the car. "I was sad. It's hard hearing from your mom that your boyfriend just ditched you without a 'goodbye'. I was mad because I was third on the list of people who knew you were gone. As far as I know, that is. Miss Patty probably knew when you were just considering it. But that's how it works, right?" Rory brushed her hands on her pant legs and stood up, Jess following her every move (well, every move of her feet that is. The eye-contact-avoidance plan still seemed like a pretty good idea). "Luke tells my mom, my mom tells me, Stars Hollow knows within a matter of minutes. It's great," she said sarcastically, "just great."  
  
"Rory-"  
  
"I'm going to go." She shoved her hands in her pockets and took one last look at him. "Thanks for dinner."  
  
He nodded. "I'm nothing if not happy to be your meal ticket." Jess chanced a look at her face now, and was surprised to see her shaking her head in amusement (or was it blind hatred? He really wasn't sure anymore when it came to her.) But she looked up, and there was a small smile on her face.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you'd just do me a favor and be a jerk. It'd make being mad at you a lot easier."  
  
She absorbed the look on his face (it reminded her of when she'd kissed him at the wedding, oh so long ago), then turned again, throwing a "Night, Jess" over her shoulder.  
  
Bewildered, Jess stayed seated on the ground.  
  
He thought maybe he'd go back to New York the next week instead.

----

A/N- Alright then, sorry that took so long to get up; my computer's decided to be evil as of late, and even though I had this finished a day after I posted the prologue, I had to wait until now. Anyhoo, hope you weren't awfully disappointed by this chapter, I didn't like it all that much but at least they aren't depressing and angsty and refusing to leave with the greatest man EVER (I'm not entirely sure I'll ever get over that...sigh). Thank you for all the reviews, they make me feel oh-so warm and fuzzy. Review again, and who knows? Perhaps another chapter will appear! (...ok, it probably will whether you review or not. But it'll make me feel better). Carry on.


	3. Jess Vs The List

It was about eleven-thirty when Luke floated into his apartment, just about as happy as he'd ever been from his very recent success in Mission: Courting Lorelai. And through the hazy glow of flannel-covered contentment, he noticed a very familiar form flopped on his couch, eyeing his flickering television with barely-masked boredom. Luke blinked a few times (just in case it was some leather clad shadow), then cleared his throat. Jess turned his head, tilted his chin up quickly, then turned back to the TV.

_Don't ask why I'm still here, don't ask why I'm still here, don't ask why I'm still here…_

"What're you still hanging around here for?"

_Damn._

With a signature shrug, he said, "Just thought I'd stay a few more days." He turned his head around for another moment. "If I could, you know. I appreciate you letting me stay here for the wedding-"

"No problem, no problem. It'd be great to have you around for a few more days. But, ah, didn't you have to get back to work or something?" Luke asked, removing milk from the fridge, sniffing it, and chucking it in the garbage before pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, but somehow I think the Domino's on 51st can struggle along without me for a couple days."

"You work at Domino's?"

Jess sighed and turned off the TV, flipping himself around on the couch so he could look at Luke.

"Nope."

Luke looked at him for a second, and then let out what sounded like a relieved chuckle. "Ah, God, scared me. I was about to make you move back here and work in the diner."

He smirked at Jess who just seemed to be gazing contemplatively at the wall, and then, standing up with a sigh, he said, "Doesn't sound all that bad." And then, in an unintentional replication of Rory's earlier exit, he wandered over to his bed, with a "night, Luke" tossed back, leaving Luke standing in the middle of his room with his empty orange juice glass, wondering if he'd heard him right, or if Lorelai had invaded his mind and he was now hallucinating.

Both scenarios seemed possible, too possible for eleven-thirty at night. Luke shook his head and shuffled over to his bed, throwing his noose (pardon, his _tie._) into the corner as he walked. He had a feeling that he'd spend most of the night thinking about Jess's change of plans, the dance with Lorelai, and the image burned in his head of T.J. in nothing but tights. Luke also had a feeling he wouldn't be closing his eyes any time soon.

- - - - - - - - -

"Morning, sunshine."

Luke tilted his head to look at Lorelai, leaning on the counter, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Hey, Lorelai. Coffee?"

"It worries me when you ask silly questions. Isn't today danish day?"

Luke looked around and then back to Lorelai.

"Do you see any danishes?"

"They could be in hiding."  
  
"Or, they could be on a truck here, arriving tomorrow, which would, coincidentally…"

"…Be danish day, gotcha. Donut, then, please."

"Sprinkles?"

She let out a little gasp and put her hand to her heart. "You have to ask?"

"Let's pretend I didn't."

"Yes, let's shall. Oh, um," her eyes widened a little, "let's also pretend you didn't forget to tell me that Jess was still here."

Jess walked into the diner, backpack in tow, and nodded quickly at Luke before heading towards the door.

"Hey, be back here at noon, huh? Lane took the day off."

Jess turned and nodded quickly, obviously itching to get out the door "No problem. Liz called."

"She say anything important?"

"Just that she's pregnant with triplets, T.J.'s decided to manufacture tights, and Jimmy's become the star of his own gay Las Vegas burlesque."

"You joke now, but I'm not gonna pay for the therapy when all that comes true."

"Domino's can foot the bill."

"Clever. Now move; go to the library or whatever it is you do all morning."

"You couldn't be more charming if you tried. I'm out." Jess began backing out the door, almost running into Kirk.

"Don't forget- twelve!"

"I'll get it tattooed on my forehead." And with that, he was gone, leaving Luke alone with Lorelai, who looked… peeved.

"Luke!" She exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"What?" Luke poured her a mug of coffee (damage control. Obviously.) and shoved it under her nose.

"Yeah, thanks. But Luke! How could you not tell me he was staying another day?"

Luke opened his mouth, like he was about to say something, but closed it and poured more coffee into Lorelai's cup. She narrowed her eyes, and asked, in the most suspicious voice she could,

"What happened, Luke?"

He sighed. "Jess…might be staying for more than today."

"…What?"

"Not, indefinitely or anything, no. No." Luke hurriedly assured her, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Just…maybe, you know, a few more days."

"Luke!"

"Lorelai!" 

"You can't just…what about Rory? Did it occur to you that it's the _summer_? She'll _be _here, Luke! She'll be in here and she'll see him everyday and I don't care that she's over him, she doesn't need that!" Lorelai took another gulp of coffee, and paused before speaking again. "I saw him yesterday, at the wedding."

Luke looked at her curiously. "Of course you did, he walked Lizzie down the aisle."

"No, no. I mean, after all that. Later. Really later, he was getting food. And he was acting…polite, or something. He's up to something, Luke!"

"Geez, Lorelai. So he was nice to you, that automatically makes him up to something?"

"You didn't see him, Luke! He was nice, he said goodbye…it wasn't like him! He didn't even make a crack about the wreath thing in my hair! And that was just asking to be mocked!"

Luke busied himself with pouring coffee for Kirk, who had plopped down on the seat next to Lorelai.

"Look, he won't bother Rory, he's not staying that long, he'll just be here. Working. Like any other nice 19-year old guy. Speaking of working, "Luke looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "do you think he'll be back at twelve? I shouldn't have let him go out, you know he just wanders around all day…he'll probably forget."

"I'd bet on it." Kirk piped up and shoved his eleventh sugar packet in his pocket.

"Put those back, and what do you mean, you'd bet on it?" Luke asked, observing as Kirk sulkily pulled out the packets and dropped them on the table.

"I just meant he'd probably be with Rory."

Lorelai whipped around. "Why would he be with Rory, Kirk?"

"Well, since they got back together-"

"They **_what_**?" Lorelai gripped the counter so hard her knuckles just about turned white. Luke…well, Luke moved back a couple feet. No need to have his arm ripped off or something.

"Well, I saw them yesterday, after I got off my shift from D.J.ing, Carrie said I was doing a fantastic job-"

"Back to Rory and Jess, Kirk. Rory and Jess! Focus!"

"Well, they just sat outside the diner, eating. Ah, young love." He smiled and snuck a sugar packet.

Lorelai grabbed her purse and speeded over to the door. Luke called after her, worried that the third time of attempting to kill Jess just might be the charm.

"Lorelai, wait, where are you-"

"I'm gonna go have a little chat with your nephew. You remember him, that idiot who makes my homicidal tendencies act up? I'll be back in ten minutes with his head!" Lorelai stormed out, and Luke laid his head on the counter. Too much drama. A few seconds later, he heard the bell ring as Lorelai stormed back in. He looked up. Had she changed her mind? Was she no longer on the warpath? Was she finally going to cut Jess some slack?

"I'll be needing that coffee in a to-go cup."

So close, he thought as he hunted around for a paper cup. So close.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jess had been pacing around the Gilmore porch for maybe five minutes.

_Just ring the goddam doorbell._

He was afraid that if he did, indeed, ring the doorbell, that one of two things would happen; either Rory would open the door and slam it in his face, or Rory would open the door and the two would stand still, accompanied by their good friend, awkward silence. Of course, he didn't have to ring the doorbell. Nope. He could just wander around, reread "The Picture of Dorian Grey" one more time.

_Or you could ring the frickin' doorbell._

Gritting his teeth, Jess jabbed at the doorbell, listening to it ringing happily. Blasted inner monologue. Now Rory would know he was here and she'd freak out or something because it was Rory and who knows what mood she's in day to day-

And then, the door opened. And suddenly the term "his heart was in his throat" become abundantly clear.

"Jess?" She looked surprised to see him (and with good reason). After all, it was before noon, she was still in her pajamas, and, what else? Oh yes_. He was also supposed to be two and a half hours away. _He was supposed to be in the Big Apple, busying himself with making fun of those who chose to call it "The Big Apple". And yet, here he was, in the flesh, standing on her front porch, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Rory."

"So, um...what are you doing…here?"

"Oh, I was…you know, this, this was a bad idea. I'm gonna-" He tried to race off the porch; they were talking like they had when they first saw each other, and he wasn't really in the mood to trail off with every sentence like last time. But Rory put a hand out.

"Wait! Don't go. Stay."

He turned slowly and they locked eyes for just a moment before Rory snapped out of it and averted her gaze.

"I mean, don't just...I um, do you want to come in? Maybe?"

Jess smiled slightly and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Good."

"Good."

Rory bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"Alright, I'm going in. You can stay out here or you can come in, too."

"Tough choice."  
  
"I'm sure. We've got cold Chinese food, if that sways you."

"You do owe me an egg roll."

"Then I believe the choice has been made. I'm going to change."

Rory turned and headed off to her room, leaving Jess to step inside and observe any changes; there were none. Well, that's not entirely true. They did have a new ceramic unicorn on the mantle.

Jess wandered into the kitchen, surprised that there was a bowl with…was that a tomato? Yes. Yes it was.

Rory came out, now dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans and what appeared to be socks with pigs on them. Flying pigs, rather. He liked them.

"So, how bout that egg roll?"

"You have tomatoes."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I saw those, too; almost gave me a heart attack. I think my mom's trying to cut back though, with money. Cause of the inn."

"The inn?"

"_The _inn, you know. The Dragonfly- oh." She paused for a second and then opened the fridge, searching for the Chinese.

"You weren't here. My mom and Sookie started an inn; it's actually opening really soon. It's pretty, they have horses and swans and all manner of farm animals that look cute from a distance but smell like week-old Indian food if you get too close."

"Sounds nice."

"It is. Lo mein?" Rory held up a container and shook it invitingly. "Only a day old."

"Yum."

Rory nodded approvingly and dumped half of it on a plate, which she promptly placed in the microwave.

"So." She said, once the lo mein was warming up nicely, "How are you?"

"I'm…good."

"That's good."

"Generally, yes." He drummed his fingers on the counter.

_Where are all the intellectual conversational topics hiding? Somewhere with the danishes, no doubt._

"How's Yale?"

"Yale is...Yale. It's nice, though. Good courses. Newspaper's challenging. Paris is dating a professor."

Had Jess been drinking something, he would have spit it out. However, he was drink-less, so he opted instead for the bug-eyed approach.

"Paris?"

"Yep. She's dating Asher Fleming, 60-year-old friend of my grandfather's." Rory grinned at the look on his face as she pulled the plate from the microwave and inspected it closely for red peppers.

"Geez." Jess shook his head in disbelief, laughing slightly. "Now there's an image."

"You should hear her talk about how frisky he is. Most horrifying conversations of my life."

"I should imagine. So." He started fiddling with the salt shaker, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Rory was only half-paying attention to the conversation; she was more preoccupied with picking out the red peppers which, according to Lorelai, you'd die from ingesting.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Death-peppers momentarily forgotten, Rory sighed. She couldn't help but think of the conversation with Tanna. That stupid collage of couples, and her with a lamppost.

"Nope."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"God, no." The plate was set in front of him, and he picked at it slowly, waiting for a reaction.

Rory just nodded and bit into a cold egg roll before making a face.

"Not good?"

"Not edible."

Jess grinned. "I probably should have warned you about those things."

"Jerk. I'm making you eat all the red peppers."

Jess was about to explain to her that all the red peppers in the world were not as bad as one cold egg roll, but he was interrupted. Unfortunately, it was an interruption by Lorelai walking through the front door. And hell hath no fury like a Gilmore scorned (or misinformed…).

"Rory!"

"In the kitchen!"

She turned to Jess and said one thing.

"Run."

Jess was about to do just that (in fact, he was halfway across the floor), when in came Lorelai, looking like she was ready to kill something, clutching her empty paper cup in her hand (she'd gone back for refills twice; how was she to battle evil without an exorbitant amount of caffeine in her system? It's not like she was Wonder Woman.)

"Hold it, bucko. Sit down."

Jess turned around slowly, like in those old westerns that Luke used to rent (stick 'em up, pardner). Jess hated those movies.

"You, yes you. Sit down."

Jess supposed this was the eerie calm before the beheading,.

_This is how I'm going to die. She's going to attack me with a toaster or something and they'll bury me behind Doose's. They'll never find the body, but Taylor's begonias will be thriving next year._

"Ok. First thing; why is he here?"

"Jess came by to talk. And for an egg roll."

"Not specifically for the egg roll." Jess interjected, then shut up when Lorelai glared at him.

"And so we talked. A little. I don't know, we just…I haven't seen him in a while, and I guess I wanted to see how he was."

"Ok. Ok." Lorelai paced back and forth. "Ok, you-" she pointed to Jess "-go home. Or, diner, I guess. I don't know, just leave."

Nodding, he stood up and walked out the back door, taking a second to look back at Rory before heading outside. Shutting the door, he let out a breath and leaned against the house. He wasn't going to die from a toaster.

Not today, anyway.

- - - - - -

There was silence in the kitchen. Lorelai was rubbing the bridge of her nose, and Rory was sitting perfectly still, not daring to move or speak or sneeze.

"Just tell me you didn't take him back."

"What? No, no. I didn't even know he was still here! He just showed up and it was awkward and then I invited him in cause I wanted to see him, and I haven't seen him-"

"Since last night, right? Since you guys had a cozy little meal outside the diner?"

Rory was surprised. "You saw us?"

"No." Lorelai laughed humorously. "No, Kirk saw you. And I'm sure the rumor mill is especially busy now.

"Oh." Rory looked at her hands in her lap. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not _mad_."

Rory raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe a little mad. Maybe more than a little. But how would you feel if you were sitting at the diner, having a leisurely cup of coffee and debate with Luke about danishes, and then Kirk walks in and tells you I went back to…Dad!"

"…I'd probably be mad you didn't tell me, too."

"And me going back to your dad is not half as bad as you going back to Jess. Why? Because your dad did not take off to California. Your dad did not come back to town and tell me he loved me. Your dad-"

"I know, I know all the stuff he's done, Mom! I was there."

Lorelai's face softened and she sat down next to Rory, putting a comforting arm around her.

"Then why are you doing this to yourself, sweetie? Why do you keep setting yourself up for hurt? If you let him back in, he's just going to wreck everything like last time. You _know _that."

"No, I don't. And I'm not 'letting him back in', we were just talking." Rory crossed her arms indignantly and looked at the now-cold Chinese food. She noticed that she had missed a pepper. And with her mother ranting about everything he'd done, she sort of wished he had eaten it.

"Talking about what, where's the best place to make out where none of Stars Hollow can see you and report back to me?"

"No! We're not back together, we're not getting back together, and none of this even concerns you! It's between me and him and nobody else!"

"Rory-"

"No." Rory stood up abruptly and walked over to the back door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Honey, don't-"

"I'll be back." With that, she walked out the door, leaving her mother alone in the kitchen, wondering why Taylor didn't just hire guards to stand on the state line and prevent Jess from entering Connecticut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory had set off with no particular destination in mind, and wound up at the diner. She was mad at her mom for reminding her why she was supposed to be mad at Jess.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She looked at Jess with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "Sorry for making Lorelai mad."

"She's generally mad when it comes to you. Not your fault. Well, I guess it is. She's mad you went to California, mad you came back, mad you told me you loved me-"

"Her list sounds like it should be yours."

"Remember last night when I said I was still mad at you? Did you think it was because you only got two turkey legs and I'd been hoping for three? No. It's cause of all the things I just said. Plus some other stuff."

"Well, geez Rory, why don't we just write down every little mistake I've ever made and we can go through point by point until my ego is nonexistent?" he snapped.

"So telling me you loved me was a mistake?"

"No! That's not what I said-"

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

"It's not what I meant!" 

"Then what did you mean? C'mon, Jess! Tell me! What was going through your head? Did you come back for the car, did you come back to tell me that? Would you _not _have told me had I not been hungry therefore been in line for a burger when you walked past at that exact moment? Would you never have told me? Did you even mean it? Why are you here, when the wedding was over yesterday? Tell me, Jess!" Rory was desperate for an answer, any answer. She didn't want to pretend that everything was fine, she wanted to understand him.

"I didn't…I just…"

"What, Jess? Just what?"

_For God's sake, tell me _something_. Anything._

"I…" he looked up and, in a moment of what appeared to be great decisiveness, grabbed her hands and pulled her to him.

"Come with me."

_…Huh?_

- - - - - - -

A/N: Thank you so very very much for all the reviews! I especially love that** Angeleyez, smile1** and **Lipton Lee** reviewed, since I am a VERY big fan of the three of them! Not that I don't love you all AND your fics, but I've been reading theirs for a while and I would give anything to be half as good as them! Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be getting the next one up ASAP. Review, if you please.

Little thing- If you have any ideas, or if you want to see something happen, I could always make rearrangements in the whole scheme (I have an idea of where this is going, and I'm not trying to get you guys to write the thing for me, but I do enjoy reader input).


	4. It's Your Move, Mariano

**Come with me.**

_What? What does that mean?_

Rory opened her mouth and searched for words that had long since left the building.

"Go with you _where?"_ New York? California? Wherever the hell else he had been or intended on going?

He was about to respond (how he was going to respond, he wasn't really sure. He hadn't exactly planned this out and had sort of been thinking of just asking her to go with him to the apartment. To her house. Somewhere, anywhere. But now he was thinking bigger. Better. Run away with him? _Oh, it'll be great. Just like _On the Road_. You didn't like that? Could've sworn you did.), _when something interrupted him.

His cell phone.

His brand-new cell phone, which he himself was surprised he had the money for, especially since he'd been sleeping on a mattress bumpier than their relationship and living off Spaghetti-o's and beer for the last few months. But whatever.

"Sorry, I, um, shit." Jess let go of her hands abruptly and patted his pockets frantically (where the _hell _was that thing?), cursing his luck and hating that Luke was right about cell phones. They were really just a pain in the ass. He found it buried deep inside his back pant pocket, beeping happily. He flipped it open, killing the noise.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie!"

He glanced at Rory who looked bewildered at the complete about-face in mood and obviously still trying to process what was happening. Or what had been happening before his mother called.

"What, Lizzie?"

"Oh, don't call me that. I'm not your girlfriend."

Jess cringed. "Thank you for that completely unnecessary incestuous mental image. It will haunt my every thought until I'm six-no, make it seven- feet under. Can I help you? I'm…" He looked at Rory again. Same expression. "I'm busy."

"Well, of course you're busy. You're always busy! Luke called, said you were staying a couple extra days."

"So Luke has his facts straight for once. You wanna get him a medal?"

"No, no. I didn't know you were staying, I thought maybe me and T.J. could hang around here a little. We could spend some time together. You, me, your new step-"

"-Don't say it." Jess hated thinking of having any relation whatsoever to T.J. Honestly, a man who loves tights and Etch-a-Sketch that much probably had a family tree that was as entwined as one of those stupid hemp bracelets everyone had in California. He hated those things; Lily had made him one, he wore it once to make her shut up. The next day it had been shoved under his mattress and reported missing.

"Alright, I thought you, me, and T.J. could do something together. Have lunch maybe? We have a few days before we gotta get back on the circuit. I've got some great new earrings I-"

"That's great, Liz. Lunch, dinner, free sample day at Doose's, _whatever._ I gotta go."

"Ok, honey."

"And don't call this cell too much."

"Why not?"

"Cause I hate this phone."

"Ok, sweetie. I love you."

"Bye Lizzie."

He quickly shut it off, and contemplated smashing it into the ground for good measure. Someone coughed politely.

Oh, right. Rory.

"Sorry about that. Just...my mom heard I was still here."

"Right. Cause you are."  
  
"Are what?"

"Still here."

"Oh, yeah. I am."

Ok. Ok ok _ok._ This was _not _how it was supposed to go.

"So, where were we?"

_Did that sound like a line? It sounded like a line. _

"You had just asked me to go somewhere with you and I was inquiring just where that somewhere happened to be."

"Right."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and dug around for a cigarette, then remembered he was trying to quit.What he didn't remember was why he'd wanted to quit smoking in the first place.

"…The inquiry isn't over yet, Jess. I still don't know what the hell we're talking about."

"I want you to come with me."

There was a pause, and he took the opportunity to take her hands in his again. He felt like an idiot. The idea seemed to be growing in ridiculousness with every other word. He looked down at her hands. They were shaking just the slightest bit, like her voice.

"Why, Jess, would you want me to go with you anywhere? I don't…you don't…" she drew her hands back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Come with me to New York."

"And what, exactly, would we do in New York, Jess? Open up a hot dog stand?" She'd been thinking of the one he'd taken her to that day oh-so-long-ago, when she'd skipped school to see him. But Jess cringed, thinking of Jimmy. He refused to become like him. Seriously. Aside from the skipping out on love ones and meandering pointlessly through life for the first 19 years of his existence, he was _nothing _like Jimmy. Not a damn bit.

"No. I'd work, you'd…work, you could find a job, Ror, and we'd live together-" he stumbled through his words with the eloquence of a drunk, reaching for unfinished thoughts.

"With a bunch of other guys in a tiny apartment?"

He looked at her, surprised.

"Luke…talked to my mom."

"Oh."

She looked at him sadly, and then laughed a little (sad little laugh, though it was.). He wasn't sure what she was laughing at, but he wanted to be let in on the joke.

"I think we're hopeless."

He smirked slightly. "I figured that out a long time ago."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"I always was smarter than the average delinquent."

"Even when you were stealing picnic baskets." She smiled. He returned it.

"I can't run away with you, you know that."

He sighed. "I know. I guess it's just…wishful thinking."

Rory nodded, biting her bottom lip. It made Jess want to kiss her.

Just once couldn't hurt.

He leaned forward and brushed her lips with his.

Just like old times, huh? Just like.

- - - - - - -

"She was mad, Luke."

"I know."

"Really…mad. She shouldn't be mad at me! I'm her best friend, Luke! Her confidante! And instead of being angry with _him_, like any normal person would be, she's mad at _me _for pointing out that she should be mad with him!"

"That's "

"You bet. Top me off."

Luke poured more coffee into her mug, which she accepted with a murmur of thanks before looking thoughtfully at the back wall. He turned to see what she was looking at, but seeing only the phone he concluded she was deep in thought and decided to take his coffee pot elsewhere. But not to Miss Patty, who was eyeing him and giggling.

Creepy.

He'd been worried when Lorelai rushed through the door, completely ignoring Kirk talking to his man purse (_again_) and demanding coffee. He realized he should probably be annoyed at Jess for going over there in the first place, like he hadn't already screwed up enough. But Lorelai was more concerned with Rory; Luke knew it hadn't been easy on them, the whole college deal, the leaving, the Mariano debacle. They hardly saw each other and it seemed that when they did, they talked about _him, _fought about _him, _rehashed old crappy experiences with _him._ And he sort of felt bad for _him _because he was a good guy, a dumbass occasionally but pretty nice overall.

After all, he had fixed the toaster.

And through the diner window, Luke saw _him _kissing_ her, _and was very, very glad that Lorelai was facing the other direction.__

- - - - - -

Rory almost fell over, she was so surprised. What did he think he was doing, kissing her? And what on earth did she think she was doing, kissing him back? And what did Luke think he was doing, coming out and interrupting them?

"Jess."

Jess did a double take, pulling immediately away from where he was currently attached to Rory's lips.

"Geez, L-"

"Why don't you go inside, Rory. I need to…talk to Jess."

Rory, flushed and embarrassed and mad as hell at Jess for kissing her (madder still at herself for kissing him back) nodded and hurried inside the diner without a second look at Jess.

Luke sighed.

"Jess, you can't-"

"I know." His eyes were trained on the ground.

"Rory and Lorelai, they've been having some trouble. And you…you and Rory would just make it worse-"

"I _know, _Luke."

"Then what the hell are you doing? Kissing Rory, geez. Are you crazy? What if she had a boyfriend?"

"Does she?"

"Not the point, Jess."

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"The point is-"

"You know what?" Jess put his hands up and started walking into the diner. "I don't care what your point is. In fact, I don't really care about anything coming out of your mouth right now because you are the last person in the world I should be listening to about relationships."

"Hey!" Luke growled, pushing the sleeves up on his (what else?) flannel shirt. "I'll have you know that Lorelai and I are fast becoming a…thing. And it's not like you're here to monitor progress."

Jess ignored him and walked into the diner. He was surprised when Luke came up behind him, got a death grip on his elbow, and dragged him upstairs after calling out incomprehensible orders to Caesar.

"Hey, watch it." Jess snapped once Luke had successfully manhandled him up the stairs. Shutting the door, Luke sighed and observed Jess who was scowling unpleasantly.

"Can I...say something here?" Luke panted- dragging a stubborn nineteen year old up the stairs wasn't the most relaxing activity.

"Be my guest. I'm obviously not going anywhere without an escort."

"Jess. I know you're not seventeen anymore. I'm not stupid, I don't know if you'll listen to me, but lately you've been good to your mom and me and I just want you to…hear me out."

Jess nodded tersely and looked at Luke.

"I know you're a good kid. I know you li-love Rory. And I know I gave you those books in some strange, romance-induced delusion that maybe they'd help you get her. But Lorelai-"

"Great. So this is Lorelai's opinion? I haven't heard this one enough. Please, lay it on me." Jess had been listening before but at the mention of her name he decided it would be all bullshit anyway.

Not to be deterred, Luke bravely soldiered on. "Lorelai is having trouble getting along without Rory. They hardly see each other, and if you do this to her the only times they'll speak to each other is when they're fighting about you. They don't need that, Jess. Not now."

"I love her."

"I know, Jess."

"And if there is even the _slightest_ chance of her not hating me, I'm going to take it. I don't care if it screws up her and Lorelai, I need this. C'mon, Luke." He looked desperate; the last time Luke had seen him like this he was asking to move back in, after running off to New York. It always came back to Rory, didn't it? Always came back.

"Jess, don't get into it. Not now."

Jess took a deep breath and looked around the apartment. "Then what, Luke? What, I just leave? Again?"

"Maybe you could say goodbye this time."

"I don't want to say goodbye to her, Luke."

"I know you don't, kid."

Jess swallowed. His throat was dry.

Luke nodded to nothing in particular, then headed towards the refrigerator. "You want a beer?"

Jess smirked. "Offering alcohol to a minor, Lucas? Your morals have descended rapidly since my leaving. In fact-."

"Shut up and find my bottle opener."

- - - - - - - - -

"So." Lorelai smiled at Rory who continued playing morosely with the saltshaker.

"So?"

Lorelai let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk about it. I shouldn't judge your…very confusing relationship with Jess, especially without knowing all the facts."

"No, you shouldn't." 

"And I know if you were going to get back together with him, you'd tell me first."

"I would."

"Fight over? Please? Cause I can't make fun of watching Jess get dragged upstairs by the elbow by myself. You're so good with the quippy insults.."

Rory grinned a little. "Fight over." Lorelai hugged her tightly, almost falling off the stool.

"That's my girl. Now-"

"He kissed me."

Lorelai pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry_ what_?"

"Jess. He kissed me when we were outside the diner. I walked around after our fight and eventually wandered over here; he was outside. We talked."

"And what, he said 'hey baby, what's your sign' and planted a big one on you?" Lorelai tried to joke but obviously had visions of wielding an ax near his head.

"No, we were talking. And I don't know, he just-"

"Tripped and fell on your lips?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, it's just…wow, didn't we _just_ have an argument about you guys not getting back together? Or was I making that up in my head? Don't tell me the little pink elephants aren't real either." Lorelai, obviously flustered, stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Mom, we're not-"

"We're not going to have this argument here."

"What argument?"

"The argument that's about to be had, c'mon." Lorelai was halfway out the door before Rory stood up. Another fight about Jess. _Allow me to curb my enthusiasm. And get a to-go cup._

- - - - - - - - - -

"So."

"So?"

Jess and Luke were sitting at the table, thinking their separate thoughts and nursing their beers.

"You got a plan of action?"

"I'm planning on finishing this beer."

"I'm serious, Jess. What are you going to do about, you know."

"By 'you know' I assume your referring to Rory."

"It's like we share a brain." Luke muttered, and glanced towards the door. "We should probably get down there, though. Caesar will be mad I left him alone."

"Caesar's never mad. He's only upset when you refuse his request for a raise or someone orders the special."

"No one ever orders the special, especially since you changed it."

"I changed it what, a year ago? Two? I highly doubt the switching of the specials resulted in lack of business. Do you even know what the special is?"

"Some...omelet thing. Not the point."

"_Man_, you are having trouble expressing your point today."

"Shut up. You gonna help?"

"Yeah, yeah." Luke stood and tossed his bottle in the trash and headed towards the door. He realized Jess wasn't following when he reached the door.

"Jess? You coming-"

"Do you think me and Rory will ever work things out?"

Luke adjusted the hat on his head. "I'd say that if she's letting you kiss her, things are working themselves out pretty well."

Jess half smiled and looked at the bottle in his hands.

"Now move your ass. Lunch rush."

- - - - - - - -

Rory looked at her mom as she sliced tomatoes.

"…No, seriously. What are you doing?"

"Slicing tomatoes."

"Why?"

"It's cathartic."

"No, getting knocked off the bridge is cathartic. This…this is wrong. You and organic foods, it's just...put the knife down."

"It's relaxing."

"Well, it's freaking me out. Knife. Down. Now."

Lorelai pouted and put it down. "But I need to take my anger out on something! Why not tomatoes?"

"Can't you just make fun of Kirk and his man purse? Why are you so angry, anyway?"

"Because! You and Jess, and Jess and you…I don't like it."

"We're not together."

"But you're kissing."

"We kissed. Once. That doesn't exactly scream long term relationship."

"Yeah, well, isn't that how you two started?"

Rory blushed and looked at the mutilated tomato.

"That was different."

"How?"

"Cause I kissed him. This time, he kissed me. See? Completely different, no resemblance whatsoever." She moved her hands around rapidly, expressing her point.

Lorelai sighed and tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind Rory's ear.

"Did you ever even stop liking him?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever stop loving him, hon?"

Rory didn't speak for a minute-her eyes remained on the tomato.

"It doesn't matter."

"What'd you guys talk about?"

"…Maybe you should sit down."

"…Maybe I should stand and keep this knife handy in case I have to do to Jess what I just did to this tomato."

"Just…don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to go to the spa again with Grandma?"

"Ugh. Yes, cross my heart and hope for all that other awful stuff."

"He wanted me to run away with him."

"…Did you want me to bring you back a robe?"

"Mom-"

"No! No, no no. He's not going to do this! He's not going to come back with some stupid, grand romantic gesture! He's not-"

"I'm not going with him."

Lorelai stopped chattering and sat down, resting her head in her hands.

"I hate him. I really do."

"I know."

"And you what, love him? You love him, right?"

"I guess."

"You guess? This is your life, babe. This isn't whether or not you're getting French toast or waffles, this is more important. Yes, more important than breakfast. Give it some thought."

Rory sat down and sighed. "I love him."

"Ok. Does he know that?"

"…No. Well, I mean, I never told him."

"Well, hon, maybe you should."

"You're actually telling me to go tell him I love him?"

"Shocking, I know. But if you love someone, they deserve to know. Even if it is some Marlon Brando-_Wild One_ type who refuses to drink my lemon Coke." 

"But don't you hate him?"

"Oh, you have no idea how much."

Rory suddenly wrapped her arms around Lorelai and squeezed tightly. Lorelai smiled and kissed the side of Rory's head.

"But I swear, if you run off with him to New York, I'm bringing the knife and the tomato and finding you two."

"Duly noted."

- - - - - - -

It was late at night. Jess had, in a moment of nostalgic sappiness, headed to the bridge. He hadn't been there since the night of the accident; he hadn't been there with _her _since the picnic basket auction.

The day of the auction had been one of the best days of his life. Of course, that lead to the eternal pondering of just what "one of the best" was supposed to mean, as there was only one "best" and there couldn't be a group of "bests" but people used that phrase all the time and he-

"Hey."

Rory had interrupted his mental ramblings, thankfully.

"Hey."

She looked lost for a moment, then sat down next to him.

"Haven't been here in a while."

"Me neither."

"Remember the auction-"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you ate that stuff."

"I can't believe you let me."

They smiled, and drifted back into the soft silence that seemed to follow the two.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I love you."

Jess stiffened.

"I love you."

She said it again. Louder this time. She knew he had heard her, but it was oddly enjoyable saying it out loud. I love you, I love you, I love you. I hope you love me back.

"I think now is when you say something back. Maybe. I don't know."

So this must be how Dean felt. How _awful._

"I love you, too."

And all was right with the world.

"So. We're in love."

"So it seems."

"What now?"

"Now we sit." Jess's hand snuck over hers.

"Sit?"

"Sit."

And they did just that.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lorelai woke up the next day, stretched, admired her picture of a shirtless Brat Pitt that she kept on her bedside table (a Christmas present from Rory, who always knew just what to buy) and pulled her slippers on. Shuffling downstairs, she passed Rory's room and tapped on it impatiently.

"Up, up. Mommy lacks the motor skills to make coffee. I suggest Luke's."

After receiving a very lackluster response, she pushed the door open and wandered over to the bed.

"Honey?"

"Umph."

"I agree."

"I need sleep."

"Well, I need coffee. And I believe that being the head honcho of this house, I get to pick our agenda."

"I need sleep more than you need coffee."

Lorelai scoffed.

"I do!" Rory protested weakly and flopped over. It was then Lorelai noticed she was still clothed, and wrapped up in Jess's jacket.

"When'd you get home last night?"  
  
"Late."

"And by 'late', you mean 'early', right?"

Rory hugged a pillow to her.

"Yes."

"C'mon. It's summer. Summer is the time for coffee and returning Jess's clothing."

"Ten minutes?"

"Fine. I'll get dressed." Lorelai flounced out of the room, pausing only to stick her head back in and look at Rory sleeping peacefully, tightening the jacket around her.

- - - - -

"Ok. I'll be needing a play-by-play of everything that happened last night."

Rory sighed and looped her arm in her mother's.

"We talked. We kissed."

"Location?"

"Bridge."

"Bridge?"

"You know, the one we had the picnic at."

"Aw, sappy memories."

"Hush, you."

"So you talked, you kissed. Once?"

"Twice."

"Initiated by?"

"First by him, then by me."

"Tongue?"

"Mom!"

"Just wondering!"

They walked along in silence for a minute.

"…There was tongue, right?"

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright. So what happens now?"

"We don't really know. We were going to talk today."

"Good, good." Lorelai bit her lip and looked at Rory again.

"What?"

"You _promise_ you're not going to run off with him?"

"I promise. We're not even really…dating. We just, you know, love each other."

"You love each other, you kiss, you talk. Oddly enough, most cultures would count this as having some sort of romantic entanglement. In fact, I'll bet in some places you'd have to be married to engage in that kind of action, young lady."

"He might be going back to New York. Or California. I don't even know."

"Well, that's what talking is for. And hey, I give my word I won't kill him."

"Thank you." Rory kissed Lorelai on the cheek as they entered the diner. Jess was taking someone's order. Lorelai ignored him and grabbed a table, while Rory went over to him. Jess finished writing (someone had actually ordered the special. It was truly a momentous occasion) and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Neither knew what to do. Kiss? Hug? Playful punch to the shoulder? Jess swallowed and nervously leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek before pulling back immediately.

"I gotta give Caesar the order."

Rory nodded and crossed her arms, searching the diner for the gossips. Babette, sitting by a window with Morey, had seen the kiss on the cheek and dialed Miss Patty immediately. Rory groaned.

"Hey."

She turned to see Jess behind her, looking nervous and cute and in love. It almost made one forget that he was wearing a shirt that had a butt with hands flipping people off.

"Hey."

"You want coffee?"

"Always."

He smiled and she sat down at the counter, tapping her nails nervously on it. Jess watched her for a moment before putting his hand on top of hers.

"You ok?"

"Are you going back to New York?"

She looked so worried that he wasn't really sure what she wanted to hear.

"I don't know. I haven't really...given it all that much thought. I mean, things have been…" He moved his hands around, trying to explain just how things had been. It wasn't necessary- she knew what he meant.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I just...my apartment's there, my job's there, but…" he trailed off.

Rory observed him. "You're working."

He raised an eyebrow. "I am."

"You're working here. Helping out. At Luke's. That has to mean you've thought about staying here."

He tapped his pencil on the ordering pad.

"The thought's crossed my mind."

She nodded and took his hand in hers. They smiled (not entirely oblivious to Lorelai's stares).

"I'm still a little bit mad at you, you know."

"I know."

"But maybe that's okay."

"Maybe."

He leaned in, she closed her eyes, the phone rang. Reluctantly, he pulled back.

"Hold on a second."

Turning, he plucked the phone from its holder and nestled it between his ear and shoulder as he poured Rory coffee.

"Yeah?"

He was instantly reprimanded for his greeting by a half-glare from Rory.

"Jess?"

His jaw tightened.

"What do you want, Jimmy?"

This caused Rory to look up, worried.

"I…how are you?"

"Save it. What do you want?"

"I…we need help, Jess."

It was then that Jess realized his voice was choked.

"…What's wrong?"

"It's Sasha. Ah, God…"

Jess leaned on the counter.

"What happened?"

"Sasha's dead, Jess."

A/N: So sorry about the complete lack of updates- I took classes online this summer, and had finals. Not to mention a severe case of writer's block (it has yet to go away). Reeeally sorry that this chapter sucks (I reiterate, damn writer's block) It's mostly filler and, trust me, it will get better. Oh, and since I didn't really understand when I first wrote it (I'm sure you're all a great deal smarter than me but humor me)- Lorelai left the house right after their fight, went to Luke's. Rory wandered around, wound up at Luke's. Lorelai didn't bump into Jess, he went outside after her arrival. Sorry if I'm insulting your intelligence by repeating that, I just wanted to say it again to see how long I could hold your attention (kidding.). Oh, and surprising news- I was nominated for the Pride and Prejudice fanfiction awards! I was shocked, to say the least, since I'm an absolutely awful writer. But I'm giddy about it all the same. Anyway, thank you all **SO** much for your reviews- be kind and review this chapter, won't you? And, may I just say, ideas are ALWAYS welcome (the writer's block may not leave for quite some time). Thanks again!


	5. There Goes the Son

"Is Jess coming to stay with us?" Lily sniffled, wiping a hand absentmindedly across her nose.

"Use a tissue." Jimmy put the phone down on the kitchen counter and sighed, hiding his red eyes from the girl and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Is Jess coming to stay with us?" She asked again, having retrieved a tissue from the box near the couch.

"Yeah, for a little while. He'll be here as soon as he can."

"Good. I like Jess." She paused, then began to cry again; Jimmy took a deep breath before walking to her and hugging her tightly. The house was silent.

- - - - - - -

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope."

"…Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nope."

Rory rubbed her elbow and watched Jess stuff books into his duffel.

"How long are you going to be there?"

He only shrugged, and picked up _The Sun Also Rises_ and _1984_, examined them, then decided to bring them both and stuffed them into the bottom of the bag, next to his Iggy Pop t-shirt.

"You want me to come with you?"

Jess paused for a minute before nodding.

"I'll go pack then."

Rory turned to leave, but before she stepped out the door she walked back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck (a difficult task to do, as he was bent over neatly folding his jeans). He eased his arms around her, packing forgotten.

"I'm really sorry about Sasha." She whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You got money?"

"Yup."

"Cause I could loan you-"

"I'm good, Luke. " After a pause, he added, "Thanks, though."

"Yeah." Luke nodded and studied Jess's face. He looked tired. Rory just looked worried, twisting the material of the hem of her dress, her free arm looped through Jess's as she volleyed her glance from him, to Luke, and back again.

"We'll call you when we get there, Luke." Rory smiled at him and nudged Jess, who nodded obediently. Luke sighed deeply. He was glad (check that: _ecstatic_) that Rory was going along with Jess, seeing as she'd probably keep him out of trouble. Of course, dealing with Lorelai's hissy fit that her daughter ("my _only_ daughter." She'd reminded him twice the previous evening) would be off to California during her summer and would be unavailable for movie nights and dealing with the grandparents. Speaking of…

"Hey, where's Mom?"

"She spotted a Starbucks about…ten minutes ago. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Geez." Luke checked his watch and sighed. "You're going to miss your flight."

"Oh, no wait. There she is." Rory looked behind Luke and waved. Luke turned to see her running towards them, her purse in one hand and a…pastry? in the other.

"Hey, I…whoa, really can't run. Hold…on." Lorelai stopped abruptly in front of them, gasping for air.

"Mom, are you okay? You know we can't run! We can't go much past strolling!"

"I know, I know, but I stopped at this Starbuck's and okay, the coffee is totally Happy Diner-esque butthe danishes? Oh my God. I tried to marry one but apparently I'd have to move to West Virginia or something and I'm really not up for relocation." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay, I can breathe again. Oh hey, I brought you one. " She held the pastry up, it's wax cocoon crinkling merrily.

"Yay." Rory took a bite and her eyes widened. "Oh wow. We're so moving to West Virginia."

"You can have the cherry. Mr. Raspberry? All mine, thankyouverymuch."

"Nothing for me?" Jess let his mouth droop.

"Actually-" Lorelai dug through her purse and pulled out a magazine. " A little reading material for the ride over."

Jess scanned the cover. "Venice Beach Apartments- Available and Affordable'." He looked up. "Oh, Lorelai. You shouldn't have."

"Mom!"

"What? Just if he's sees something nice-"

"Leaving now." Rory hugged Lorelai and kissed her on the cheek, before hugging Luke, who reciprocated with a gruff little cough.

"Call!" Lorelai reminded as she watched the two get in line with their tickets.

"We will!"

"Tell Lily and Jimmy hi for us! And," She added a little softer, "Make sure to tell us we're thinking about them."

Rory nodded, and rubbed Jess's arm reassuringly as they handed their tickets over.

"Bye A.J.!"

"Bye Gracie!" Rory waved at her mom once more before disappearing into the corridor. Lorelai leaned into Luke, who put his arm around her, trying to be as not awkward as possible.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"…Can we go get another danish?"

- - - - -

She was eyeing his peanuts.

She'd been eyeing them for the last half hour. He was stuck between just handing them over (he wasn't even hungry) or amusing himself by watching (through his half-closed lids) her hand sneak out, almost touch the bag, then return to her lap, fearing he'd wake up and wonder what the hell she was doing.

After all, the in-flight movie was "Josie and the Pussycats" and he was starved for entertainment.

Forty-five minutes of intense deliberation went by before Rory just snatched the peanuts from his hands and tore them open.

"Hungry?" He asked and smiled at her blush.

"Maybe."

"Hm."

Jess leaned back, adjusting himself, listening to the child behind him cry and feeling his knees crunch as the man in front of him insisted on reclining his seat further and further back until Jess was scrunched up completely in his chair, his ankles practically touching his ears.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope. Can't sleep on planes."

"I can sleep anywhere." She said a little proudly, chewing happily on a peanut. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're pretty."

"You're full of it." Rory blushed despite herself, and tugged at a dark curl hanging over his eye.

"Thanks for coming."

"Mm-hmm." She murmured. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Can I get you a beverage, sir?"

Annoyed with being interrupted, he pulled away.

"How 'bout a nice tall glass of kiss my-"

"Two cokes, please." Rory interjected, squeezing his hand tightly.

The stewardess clenched her teeth in some awkward version of a smile, her painted lips stretching ear to ear.

"Two cokes it is." She poured them, spilling half of it on Jess ("So sorry." She'd offered half-heartedly as he scrubbed as his pants with a napkin, grumbling all the while), and hurried off.

"I hate people."

"I know. Hey." He looked at her and she kissed his cheek. "This is sweet of you. Flying out to California. Helping Jimmy. "

"I'm doing this for Lily. Jimmy shouldn't be in charge of children." He sighed and brushed his lips against her forehead. Rory let her head lay on his shoulder. Jess wrapped an arm around her and watched the clouds lazily pass them. He thought about Lily, stuck with Jimmy as a father.

No wonder they had called him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Many, many hours and eight bags of peanuts later (Jess didn't trust the airline food, though Rory enjoyed the mystery meat covered in mystery sauce on a bed of mystery vegetables), they were there. California. It was very, very

"Hot."

"Huh?"

"It's hot. This place, it's like Death Valley. With oranges."

"_You_ think it's hot?" He smirked and tugged on the strap of her tank top. "I was wearing my leather jacket and jeans when I first came down here."

"Well that right there shows I'm more evolved than you."

"Did you or did you not put syrup on a cupcake this morning?" She stuck out her tongue. "Oh, yeah. Way more evolved."

Jess was suddenly distracted by a car zooming by, screeching to a halt, and then reversing and stopping right in front of them. Rory scrambled to save her toes from the wheels.

"Jesus…" Jess stood up and grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her upright.

"Hey, Jimmy." He said to the man who was hurrying out of the car.

"Ah, God, sorry guys, I didn't…it's been a long week and I didn't see you and then I did…"

"Great." Jess sighed and picked up their bags. "Where's-"

He was suddenly almost knocked over by blur that somehow had wrapped its arms around his waist without his noticing in the last five or so seconds.

"Lily."

She looked up at him with watery blue eyes. "I read _The Fountainhead._"

Without looking, he knew Rory had raised an eyebrow. "I told her how bad it was." He explained vaguely, and then crouched down to Lily's level. "Did it suck as much as I said it would?"

She nodded, and Jess turned to Rory triumphant.

"You're misleading the youths of America, Mariano." 

"You're poisoning your mind, Gilmore."

Jimmy seemed to finally realize that there was someone there with Jess. He awkwardly put out a hand. "Hey, there. I'm Jimmy."

"Rory." She supplied as she shook his hand, smiling nervously.

"You're Jess'...girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah." She avoided Jess's glance. She knew he would be looking at her. What _were _they anyway?

"Oh, that's good."

"Very."

Jess spoke up finally. "Should we go or are we waiting for the house to come to us?"

"Oh, right. Right. Well, let's go." Jimmy sort of smiled, and walked back to the car.

"Come on, Lily." Jess looked down to see her on the curb with her nose shoved into _Lady Chatterley's Lover_.

"Hey!" He snatched it up. "Get your butt in the car. Then you can have _Nicholas Nickelby._"

"But I was reading-"

"You're not reading that."

"Why not?"

"It's too long. Car. Now."

Lily put it down and walked to the car, arms crossed over her chest. She sat in the front, next to Jimmy, and dug under the seat until she pulled out a book and began to scan the pages. Jess stuffed their things in the trunk, and got in the back with Rory, throwing an arm around her.

"_Lady Chatterley's Lover?_" She smiled and he sighed.

"It's a classic."

"Right. It may be smut, but it's classic smut."

"Right." She grinned at him, and he just shook his head, letting the smile appear for the briefest of moments before he saw Lily in the front seat. He didn't really feel like smiling anymore.

- - - - - - - - -

Rory dialed the number to her house and waited for Lorelai to pick up. And after it rang six times, she did.

"I just tripped down the stairs and stepped on a pile of Cheetos, forever discoloring the heels of my favorite boots. Speak now."

"Hi Mom."

"Hey sweetie! Oh, hold on." Rory heard her mother's frustrated grumbling and then a slam.

"Did you shove your boots in the oven again?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"Is it still unoccupied? I thought what with the tomatoes and other organic foods you'd become some sort of Martha Stewart." 

"With much better hair."

"Oh, much."

"So, do tell. How was your flight?"

"Nice. Very long."

"Did you and Jess join the mile-high club?"

"Ew, Mom-"

"I'm only teasing. Good in-flight movie?"

"There are no words." 

"How's California?"

"Hot. Tan. Lots of hemp necklaces."

"Buy me one."

"It's on my to-do list."

"How's Jess doing?"

Rory sighed.

"He's okay, I guess. I think he really liked Sasha…a lot more than he likes Jimmy, at least."

"What happened to her?"

"She was taking a walk later at night, and this drunk driver…well he was swerving everywhere…Jimmy said it was very bad."

"Oh my God. Poor Jimmy. Poor…kid. What's her name again? Laura?"

"Lily. She's really sweet, quiet. Smart. Basically ten year old me."

"Aw. I liked ten year old you. There was none of this boy nonsense."

"Don't be mean about Jess right now. He's being really great coming out here."

"I know, I know. Luke said the same thing an hour ago when he started making me a bookshelf."

"…For all your reading material?"

"God, no. I need somewhere to shove crap when people come over."

"And Luke voluntarily gave up his day to make you a shelf for random crap? He's so whipped."

"Isn't he, though? Nah, he came over and we were eating and-"

"Whoa, whoa. Luke was there? You and Luke, eating together? At our house?"

Lorelai answered warily. "Yes…"

"Aw."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got a Luke."

"I don't _have_ a Luke. We're just...I don't know. It's weird. I think he asked me out."

"What? Luke asked you out and you didn't tell me? Mom!"

"I know, I know. I just…wasn't _sure _if he really asked me out or if it was a fluke or what and I-"

Rory looked up and Jess wandered in the room, looking very sleepy.

"Mom, I gotta go, Jess just came back. Tell me all about it tomorrow. Love you."

She hung up. Lorelai pulled the phone away from her ear and listened to the distant ring tone, observing it with a puzzled expression. Luke walked in, wiping his hands off on his jeans.

"Something wrong?" He asked, readjusting his hat. Lorelai looked up.

"Huh? Oh, no. Everything's good." She gave him a tight smile. "Everything's good."

- - - - - - - -

It had been a very, very long day.

They'd ordered pizza for dinner. Pepperoni, onions, green peppers, extra cheese. No one was really hungry, save for Rory, who inhaled two pieces and a Coke before feeling like a pig and glanced at Jess, who was smirking at her before getting back to his own slice. She thought she heard him chuckle but she might have been imagining it.__

They'd made the awkward dinner conversation, topics including (but not limited to): Yale, Jess's job, Liz's earrings, and Luke and Lorelai's impending romance, which Jess found _hilarious._ Lily hadn't said much that evening, but Rory wasn't surprised. She thought she'd heard crying from the hall closet. She'd never wanted to be near her own mom more than she did that day.

But now it was night, and she was curled up on a blow-up mattress, praying desperately that Jess would come in because she wanted to know he was okay.

The door opened, whining all the way. Jess's muttered curses floated to her ears like music. Love is so weird.

"Damn door's loud."

"I noticed." She smiled, and he walked cautiously towards her, swamped in darkness. He laid down next to her as gently as possible. Rory almost fell off the mattress.

"Probably should have taken those bricks out of my pockets before lying down, huh?" He whispered to her, and she laughed.

"Books, not bricks. Hardcover, I'll bet."

He didn't answer, only putting his hands on the sides of her face and bringing her close to him, kissing her softly. She told him she loved him when he pulled back. He just kissed her again.

_That boy sure has a way with words._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke up to a face-ful of crazy hair.

"Jess." She nudged him, but he didn't say anything, only grunted and rolled over.

"Fine. Sleep. I'll raid the fridge." After kissing him on the cheek, she tried to detangle herself from his arms. Not an easy task, but five minutes later she'd successfully removed herself and rolled off the mattress and onto the floor without waking him up.

Tip-toeing to the kitchen, Rory was surprised to see Lily sitting at the table, looking through the paper.

"Hey, Lily."

She looked up, fiddling with her glasses.

"Hello."

Rory stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment. "You want me to get you some breakfast?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I make a mean pop tart."

Lily looked up at her again, and seemed to decide that she wasn't any harm and nodded slowly.

"I like pop tarts."

"Oh, good! Well, I'll make some." Rory looked around for a minute, realizing she had no idea where they kept their pop tarts.

"I'll get them." Lily hopped up and started going through their pantry.

"Cherry or Chocolate-Marshmallow Swirl?"

"Hm…both."

Lily grinned at her. "Both it is."

- - - - - - - - -

Jess woke up on the floor next to a blow up mattress. In a different room. In a different house. Where the hell was he?

Then he heard Lily and Rory talking in the next room.

_OH. Right._

He stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and almost tripping over a potted plant.

"Hey, sleepy." Rory piped up, nibbling on a pop tart. Lily sat next to her, completely absorbed in the funny papers.

"You've got her reading comics? You've been here, what, a day?"

"I work fast. And every ten year old needs Calvin and Hobbes along with Chaucer and Orwell."

"Of course. What the hell are you eating?"

She blinked innocently. "Pop tart sandwich." Holding it up, she added, "It's held together with peanut butter and marshmallow fluff."

"You worry me sometimes."

"No need to be jealous, you can have a bite if you want."

"I'll pass. You want coffee?"

He was met with a blank stare.

"Someday I promise I won't ask stupid questions." Jess turned to get the coffee can out of the cabinet.

"It's all I ask." She smiled and stood up, kissing him quickly.

"You two are gross." Lily informed them without looking up.

"We know."

Jimmy wandered into the kitchen.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Jess muttered.

"Morning, Jess. Rory. Lilly-billy."

"I need a cigarette." Jess was out the door before anyone could say anything. Rory turned to Jimmy.

"He's not really a morning person."

"Is he an anything person?"

She bit her lip. "He's pretty nice when he's asleep."

Jimmy nodded, then walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Jess?"

"That's what they call me." He exhaled, letting the smoke escape from his mouth.

"The uh, the funeral...well it's um, tomorrow."

Jess turned, now giving his attention.

"I just thought I'd, you know. Give you a heads up. In case you didn't bring anything black other than that leather jacket." He tried to smile at Jess, but ended up looking like he wanted to cry.

"Yeah." Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he crushed It on the ground and stood there, searching for words. "I don't know…if I've said it already, but I'm really sorry about Sasha."

"Me too, kid." Jimmy sighed and leaned against the house. "God damn, me too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory saw why Jess needed to be down here. He was, at the moment, comforting Lily. Lily hadn't wanted to go in the funeral in the first place because that would make it REAL, and after seeing the coffin she knew she would rather be anywhere else but there. And Jimmy didn't know what the hell to do, he wasn't a _parent._ He was the hot dog king. Enter Jess, oddly enough good around kids (or Lily, at the very least) and was now hugging her to him. Rory stood by, watching. She didn't want to interrupt.

He walked to her a few minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey." She spoke quietly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, adjusting his tie and smoothing his shirt with quick little motions. He shrugged, and let her hug him to her.

"Lily okay?"

Jess sighed. "She will be, I guess." He stepped back. "We should go."

"Yeah." He took her hand and they walked back to the car.

- - - - - - - - -

Lily heard Jess call her name. She took one last look at the tombstone, and turned away.

_Bye, mommy._

(A/N): Sorry for the **massive** lack of updates. I've had a **massive **lack of creativity, and I've been particularly annoyed with the show as of late due to shudder all this Narco crap. Anyone else watch the bed scene in the season premiere and keep thinking "how ADORABLE would this be if they replaced Dean with Jess?". I mean, honestly. I did not need to see a shirtless Dean. Ever. And did anyone feel absolutely terrible for Lindsay?? Sweet, pot-roast-making Lindsay. I feel so much more sympathy for her than Rory- totally ruined HER character, geez. Anyhoo, this chapter's not so good, firstly because there was a LOT of skipping around, but mainly cause I'm not good with tragedy, especially when I really like the character and am tempted to say, HAH! TRICKED YOU GUYS! IT WAS A DREAM! SASHA'S OKAY! So hope you didn't hate it too much and I promise the next chapter will be much more appealing (and longer, for goodness sakes..oh, and more Luke. Lots more Luke.) since we've got all this awfully depressing funeral stuff out of the way (sniffle) Review, if you please.


	6. Oh Sadie Sadie

"It's very peaceful, out here."

"Yup."

"I think I would like to live out here."

"On the beach?"

"Yeah, but only when there's no one around."

He shrugged. "Buy a tent. You can wander during the day and then camp out here in the middle of the night."

"I don't want to carry a tent everywhere."

"Another brilliant plan shot to hell by your lack of upper body strength."

"Hey." Rory poked his side. "I have upper body strength. I could knock you into next week and kick your butt again on Thursday."

He just laughed and shook his head. Rory pulled her legs closer to her and wrapped her arms around her knees. She watched him lay in the sand, thinking. She wondered what he was thinking about. Perhaps her? Kissing her? She was most definitely thinking about kissing him. And _food._ She would kill for Luke's. Rory made a mental note to call Luke and her mom the next day- she hadn't called them for a few days (except for a short call the other day to Luke per Jess's round-about request- she knew Jess didn't want to openly express any emotion towards Luke, but he kept asking how he was doing with the divorce and all so she thought to just call him and put Jess's mind at ease).

"Hey."

"Hm."

"I'm hungry."

"This is different from the other twenty-three hours of the day how?"

"I need Sandeeps."

He rolled on his side and finally looked at her. "What is it with you and your Indian food?"

"It's good." She flicked some sand at him, which he swatted away casually.

"I don't know where we're going to find Indian food at one in the morning."

"We could call Sandeeps. They deliver."

"To California?"

"Mm hmm." She laid down and curled up against him.

"Tired?"

"Mm hmm." He ran his hand through her hair and watched her eyelids droop.

"We should get back."

"Hmm."

"Before you fall asleep."

"Mm."

"Cause I don't know if I can carry you all the way back to the house."

"Mm."

"You're not going to fall asleep, are you?"

No response. He turned his head and touched his lips to hers. She murmured incoherently.

"Love you, Rory."

Her breath was even.

"I think we should get married."

Her eyes stayed closed.

"And then you can have a torrid affair with the pool boy, and I'll be devastated and drink myself into oblivion after writing a novel that doesn't become popular until, oh, say sixty years after my death."

She curled up a little closer to him.

"Blink twice if you're asleep."

She snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Damn." He stood up, stretched, then leaned down and picked her up in his arms.

"You're lucky you're light, or I would leave you here for the sandpipers." He muttered before kissing the shell of her ear.

Then, after readjusting her in his arms, he began trudging back to the house. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck a little more securely and smiled.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lorelai strolled into the diner that morning sporting her favorite heels. And she was looking damn fine in them, if she said so herself.

…And she did say so. So there.

Now. She was not just wearing these nifty quasi-new purple pumps because she spent a load of money on them and wanted to show them off. Oh no. She was wearing them in hopes that a certain diner owner might see her and think, hmm. What a devilishly attractive lady. She deserves a free cup of coffee.

Or something along those lines. All she knew was that she woke up wanting to look nice at the diner that day. Not for Luke or anything.

Cause she wasn't attracted to him or anything.

And the reason her heart was beating rather irregularly when she saw his flannel-covered self emerge from the kitchen wasn't because she _liked _him or something. It was because she'd had three Mars bars and half a cheeseburger for breakfast before driving over.

"Hi." She smiled and sat down at the counter and waited for him to acknowledge her. He did so with a nod and (cue heart- flutter flutter) a slight smile.

"Lorelai."

"I'll be needing some coffee today."

"Just to shake things up a bit?" He asked dryly.

"You know me so well." She gushed. "Now, coffee. And perhaps…hmm. What do you have as far as pastry selections?"

"One chocolate donut with sprinkles, comin' right up."

She deflated. "Am I so predictable?"

"Yes."

He placed the donut and coffee in front of her and proceeded to wipe off the counter.

"Hey." He looked up. "Come over tonight. There's no Rory and I'm bored." He didn't say anything for a second and Lorelai suddenly saw ABORT! ABORT! flashing in front of her eyes in big red letters.

"Cause we could, uh, rent…movies. I mean, who could more fully appreciate all the flannel in such 90's cult classics as _Mallrats_ other than yourself?" Oh man. There they were again- ABORT! ABORT!

"Yeah." He finally managed to spit out. Oh thank GOD.

"Yeah, movies…would be good." He hurried on. "I could bring food, if you want."

"I like food."

"I know that you do."

"Great. So, um...tonight. Seven?"

"Thirty. I'll close the diner a little early but I'll probably need to shower off the hamburger smell and that perfume Miss Patty wears."

"Hah, yeah. She still buys it in a tub. I think it comes with a free soap-on-a-rope."

_Luke in the shower? Oh my. Memo to self- call Rory. Discuss strangely romantic feelings towards flannel man. Demand fashion advice for tonight's…get-together. Remind her not to sleep with Jess. _

"Lorelai?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You seemed a little…"

"Oh, me? Me, I'm great. But, uh, inn stuff. Lots of inn stuff that I have to do…things with horses and linens. You know. Same ol', same ol'." Sliding off her stool she motioned to her coffee. "To go cup, please."

He pulled one out and poured the coffee from the mug into it, popping on the top. Lorelai pulled out her purse.

"How much? I've recently come into money- I found Rory's old piggy bank. I swear, that kid has more money in quarters in that creepy plastic pig than I have in my bank account."

"It's on me." Luke waved away her money.

_I wish you were on_ _ME._

Lorelai's brain skittered to a halt.

_Did I just think that? _

"You're so nice." She took the cup and turned to go. "Oh, wait." Luke gave her his attention again. "Has Jess called here in the last few days? Cause I haven't talked to Rory…"

"Oh, she called here...two days ago, I guess."

"Oh." Lorelai's smiled suddenly seemed a little sad.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. He knew that hadn't been as close recently, had mentioned such to Jess…agh. Stupid teenagers and their stupid destructive relationships.

"Yeah, I probably…I haven't checked my messages in a while, she probably...left me one. I'll check before I go to the inn."

"Good plan."

"I do come up with some great ones. Okay, so um, seven thirty?"

"Seven thirty."

"Bring lots of food."

"Yep." He watched her walk to the door, and then thought of something.

"Lorelai!"

"Yeah?"

"No chick flicks." He rolled his eyes at her delighted expression. "Please."

"Aw, Lucas. You thought you weren't going to have to watch _Clueless._" She shook her head. "You sad, sad little man." She brightened. "Bring pie!"

And before he could inquire whether she wanted apple or chocolate cream, she was gone.

He'd bring both.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Christ. I hate checkers."

"That's just cause you suck."

"Not my fault you're like an overgrown four year old. I bet you know all the rules to Candy land."

"Well, duh."

Jess looked at her from across the checkerboard. She was wearing old shorts and a sweatshirt (one of his, he noticed with amusement) and her hair was messy. She looked very pretty.

"Hey."

"Hey, we're the Monkees."

He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go for a walk."

She looked up from her task of unwrapping a lollipop that Lily had given her before taking off to her closet. "It's raining."

"I know."

"That's why we're doing the whole board game deal. Jimmy said he has Parcheesi in the closet, if you find that more appealing."

Jess shook his head. "No, c'mon. It'll be fun." He stood up and glanced out the window. "You like the rain, right?"

"Well, yeah, but Lily-"

"-is in the hall closet, completely amused with '_Salem's Lot_."

Rory looked skeptical. "You gave a ten year old that book?"

"She likes King. C'mon." He bounced a little on his heels and Rory fought the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, okay." She stood up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

She disappeared into her temporary room. "I'm getting my rain boots."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You brought rain boots?" 

She reemerged, tugging on bright yellow boots that went up to her knees.

"You've never been on a trip with my grandmother."

"Good thing."

"You guys probably would have gotten along if it weren't for the whole black eye deal."

Jess nodded. He'd never told her what really happened. He always felt bad about that. It was nothing compared to leaving her in the dust to travel across the country, but still…it always made him guilty. She was right to think he'd been fighting with Dean, hell, even Luke thought that was what happened. It was logical, right? Jess plus black eye equals the kicking of Dean's ass. But he'd been so mad, so _offended, _that she would assume that about him that he messed up the whole dinner. But she believed him when he told her it was a football. She always believed him.

"You ready?" He came back to reality to see Rory standing by the door, leaning against the frame, her long legs crossed just so, arms folded casually. He felt something in his chest; he wasn't even sure what it was. Love? He knew he loved her.

_Fear._

He didn't want to lose her again. But with him, it was a very real possibility. And that scared the hell out of him.

"Yeah." He pulled his jacket from the coat hanger and walked to her. "I'm ready."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily had gotten through half of her book, and was now going through the fridge in search of sustenance. Hopefully an oatmeal cream pie. Rory had taken her to the grocery store the other day so they could stock up on what she considered the four food groups: chocolate, cheesy things, beefaroni, and all things artery-clogging. Lily had just spotted a pudding cup when the phone rang. Picking up, she prepared to answer as her mom had told her a few years ago ("Hello, this is Lily.") but changed her mind and answered like she had heard Jess answer his cell phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

There was silence on the other end for a second.

"…Jess? Did you get a sex change?"

Backtracking, she said, "Hello, this is Lily."

"Oh! Oh, hi hon. This is Lorelai, Rory's mom?"

"Oh hi." Lily twirled the phone cord around her finger, digging her toe into the ground.

"Is Rory there?"

She looked into the living room, and saw only an abandoned checkerboard.

"Nope. I think they left."

"Her and Jess?"

"Yeah. I can give her a message, if you want."

"Okay, well um, just tell her to call me when she gets back. And could you please tell her it's important?"

"Okie dokie."

"Thanks, Lily."

"You're welcome."

Hanging up the phone, Lily looked back at the living room. She wondered where they had gone, and why they hadn't taken her with them.

"Probably doing stupid teenager things." She muttered and headed back to her closet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

And they _were_ doing teenager things. More specifically, making out against a building that sold straw hats and bobble heads.

"Jess-" Rory managed to get out before he covered her mouth with his again. She felt his hands running all over here, impatiently moving her sweatshirt out of the way for the briefest of seconds so his fingers could graze her stomach, pulling her tightly against him until she wasn't sure where she ended and he began.

"Jess-" this time he just moved his mouth to her neck and latched on, leaving her very much speechless. She just tilted her head so he could have better access, in the back of her mind fearing a purple mark but not really caring at the moment.

"Rory." He murmured, capturing her lips with his again. His hands moved under the sweatshirt, running up her torso, dangerously close to her breast. She tensed.

"Jess, we should head back."

"Why?" He whispered against her lips. Yeah. Like he was going to head back to play checkers and ward off the swarm of dogs.

"We've been gone for a while, and-" she gave in for a minute, kissing him back. He was such a good kisser, after all.

Finally, when they both needed air, she put a hand against his chest and pushed him back just a little. "Plus, I promised I'd call my mom."

He sighed. "Okay." Taking her hand in his, he stepped back to observe her and chuckled.

"What?" She asked, feeling all of a sudden very self-conscious.

"You have rain boots."

Blushing, she grinned. "_Yellow_ rain boots."

"Alright, c'mon. Have to go call Lorelai. Tell her every detail of every second of every day." He said only half kidding, pulling her along with him. She laughed.

"Not _every_ second. I certainly won't be telling her about this."

He smirked and they continued walking until someone behind them hollered, "Jess!" causing them to stop and turn around. Rory pushed wet hair out of her eyes and saw a girl coming towards them.

"Jess!" She repeated once she was a little closer. Rory examined her. She was her height with shoulder-length blonde hair, complemented by her perfectly tanned skin.

_My God. It's Venice Beach Shane. _

"Hey, Sadie." Jess smiled. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Oh, Mr. Mariano. Is that all you have to say to me?" She grinned as he let Rory's hand go to wrap his arms around her. Rory stiffened.

"Ergh, I missed you so much! What are you doing back in this shithole?" She pulled back from the hug to look him up and down.

"You've paled, my dear. Must tan tomorrow, when it's sunny."

"You're so sure it won't be raining tomorrow?"

"It never rains here."

He looked up at the sky, letting raindrops hit his face. "It's raining _now._"

"You're hallucinating. Hey, who's your friend?"

Jess turned to Rory. "Oh, Sadie, Rory. Rory, Sadie."

Sadie waved a little. "Sadie Hawkins. My parents had a sense of humor." Tilting her head to the side, she added, "And a drinking problem. I think my mom was doing jello shots about ten minutes before she had me. Better than getting a name generally reserved for the opposite sex, huh Jessie?" She nudged him with her elbow and he glared.

"Shut up."

"Charming fellow." She turned her attention back to Rory. "Don't tell me you're dating this asshole."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but yes."

Sadie grinned at Jess. "Oh, you ladies man you."

"I reiterate- shut up."

"You love me, don't deny it." Sadie pulled a rubber band from her jean shorts pocket and pulled her hair into a wet ponytail. "Hey, Katie and Bender are at Hamptons, if you wanna go say hi."

"Maybe later."

"No. Now." She reached out and tugged on his hand. "C'mon. You can introduce Rory to them. Plus, Bender's going to Ohio tomorrow."

Jess looked puzzled. "Why the hell's he going to Ohio?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "True love or some shit. His girlfriend, Betty Sue or Bobby Joe or whatever, is back in Ohio and is all," She jutted her hip to the side and mockingly clasped her hands together between her breasts, " 'Come back, Bender! Be with me, Bender! Screw your friends over and come live in the barn with the cows and farming implements, Bender!'" She sighed, obviously annoyed, and crossed her arms. "He's leaving at three in the morning tomorrow."

"Jesus."

"I know, right?" Sadie shook her head sadly. Rory felt a little sick. Was that how she sounded?

_"Come back, Jess! Be with me, Jess! Screw Lily and Jimmy over and come live in a diner, Jess!"_

Jess looked to Rory. "You wanna go?

She looked up. "Huh? Oh, well I need to call-"

"Lorelai, right. I forgot." He looked torn, and Rory was suddenly very determined to not be Jess's Betty Sue/Bobby Joe/whatever.

"Hey, you go. I don't mind."

He was skeptical. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, really. Go." He still didn't move. "Seriously, look." She made a little "poof!" gesture with her hands. "No more leash. Go frolic."

He grinned a little uncertainly. "Okay." He cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her lightly. "I'll be back in a bit. Tell Lily no more King or she'll have nightmares."

"Will do." She smiled, but it disappeared when he turned away and Sadie looped her arm through his.

"Don't worry, Rory darling, I'll bring him back in one piece. Two pieces at the most." Jess turned once and waved at Rory. She waved back.

She stood alone in the rain for a little while before sighing and turning back. She wanted to go home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorelai was on the couch, legs tucked under her, hugging a pillow to her nervously and watching the phone.

_Ring, damn you!_

It rang. Lorelai almost fell off the couch.

"Oh, that is so cool. Telekinesis. Watch out, Carrie." Quickly scooping it up, she pushed a button and pressed it to her ear.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"It really doesn't work if_ you _ask that, Mom." 

"Details, babe." She examined her toes. She needed a pedicure.

"How's everything? How's Jess?"

"Jess is Jess."

Lorelai frowned. "You guys having a fight?"

"No, I just…" she heard Rory sigh. "We were walking around and this girl comes up to him and they're obviously friends and she's just…ugh, she's gorgeous. Like, a million times prettier than Shane."

"Aw, honey, Shane wasn't that pretty-"

"Yes, but not-that-pretty times a million equals Barbie."

"So what happened?"

"Well, and this was weird to me, apparently he has _other_ friends_-_"

"Whoa, wait_. Jess_ has friends?"

"I know. And so they went to see them."

"You let him go off alone with Barbie?"

"Sadie. And I wanted to call you cause I haven't talked to you in forever."

Lorelai beamed.

"You sacrificed diner boy for me. Aren't you the sweetest."

She heard Rory sigh again.

"Rory?"

"I wanna come home."

"Well, then come home! Come home now! Hail a taxi! Steal Jimmy's car! I'll wire you money so you can buy a ticket!" Lorelai was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"I…I think Jess should stay out here."

Lorelai plopped back down on the couch.

"What?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"And he has this girlfriend named _Rory._"

Jess rolled his eyes at the "oooh!"s he was receiving from Katie and the whistles from Bender. Sadie grinned. They were all situated around a booth at Hamptons, a local café that Sadie's sister owned. Katie, a cute little blonde with emo glasses and wearing a purple bikini (which she justified by the fact that it was raining) was sitting next to Jess, leaning on his shoulder. She was a year younger than the rest of them, and had always had a little crush on Jess ever since he came into the café. But she stayed away, knowing that Sadie was head-over-heels for him. Bender was tall and had a red quasi-afro and four puka shell necklaces that he never took off.

"Is she hot?" Bender asked, taking another drink of root beer.

"Geez…"

"Very hot." Sadie piped up, laughing at Jess's embarrassment. "Oh, come on, Jessie. You know you wanna brag about her."

"You guys are from hell."

"No, that's just Sadie." Katie laughed when Sadie stuck out her tongue.

"I gotta go pee. Come on, Katie." She stood up and gestured for Katie to follow.

"We'll be back. Try not to talk about us while we're gone." Sadie said and winked before the two girls hurried off.

Bender and Jess looked at each other.

"Why do they always go in pairs?"

"I don't have a fucking clue." Bender laughed and sat back.

"So. Rory."

"Shut up."

"No, no. It's cute." Bender fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh, Jess…You're so big and strong-"

"Fuck you." Jess reached across the table and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm and whimpered, then got serious. "So hey, I'm surprised Sadie hasn't tackled your girlfriend yet."

Jess looked up from his soda. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, man. Sadie's been crazy bout you ever since you guys met. And, if I recall correctly-" he wiggled his eyebrows, "-you were a little crazy about her, too."

Jess scowled. "It was once. And we were drunk. I don't even remember it."

"Word on the street is that _she _remembers it…and maybe was even a little sad when you left."

"Of course she was sad." Jess stretched out in the seat and smirked. "Who wouldn't miss this?"

Bender grinned and then leaned a closer, speaking in a conspiratorial whisper. "She _cried, _dude."

Jess sat back, his forehead furrowed. "No she didn't."

"Dude, I'm tellin' ya-"

"Sadie doesn't _cry,_ Bender. She also doesn't feel like that about me so why don't you fucking drop it?"

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when Rory and Sadie get in a catfight." He blinked. "Actually, do come crying to me. I'd like to see that."

Jess sighed. "Whatever." The girls returned a second after, both giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bender asked.

"Your face." Sadie snapped, grinning madly.

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Bite me."

Bender grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap and began tickling her sides. "Not a bad idea." She squealed and tried to get away, but was laughing too hard.

"Jess!" She choked out between her laughter, "Save me!"

"You're in too deep now, Sadie. You might as well just sleep with him."

"Hah! Likely!"

Katie sat back down next to Jess. He leaned over to her. "Are those two ever going to go out?"

Katie, blushing because he was just _so close, _laughed and managed to get out, "Nah. They're both to stupid. Besides, Bender's leaving tomorrow for Ohio to live with Becky, and Sadie likes this other guy."

"Really? Who?"

She almost blurted out "you, duh" but kept it in. "Doesn't matter."

He smirked. "Fine, keep your secrets." He paused. "Tell me."

She giggled. "No."

"…Tell me."

"Come with me and get another soda." She stood up and grabbed her cup. "We'll be back."

"Take your time. Me and Sadie are going to have a quickie in the coat closet."

"You wish." Sadie scowled and shoved his shoulder, moving from his lap to sit on the table. She watched Katie and Jess walk to the counter. 

"Bender."

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm serious." She whined and poked his shoulder.

"Okay, what?"

She tugged on her ear, a nervous habit. "I don't like his girlfriend."

"Big freakin' surprise."

"No, I mean she's nice or whatever but why is she here? And with _him_? I thought the next time he came back me and him would…" She trailed off and sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey." Bender grabbed her wrist lightly. "Don't be sad. And for fuck's sake don't _cry._"

She shoved his hand out of the way. "Wasn't planning on it, asshole."

"Look, they'll probably break up sooner or later. Then you two can get together and be nauseatingly happy. I, however, will not be here to see it as I am whipped and will be on a plane three o'clock tomorrow morning to see my darling beloved."

"Yeah." She smiled and patted his head. "You really are whipped."

He glared. "I hope Jess marries Rory."

"I hope Becky never puts out and you wind up screwing sheep."

"She doesn't live on a _farm,_ Sadie."

"Let me have my thoughts."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Babe, just cause Lily and Jimmy-"

"They need him out here, Mom. I don't know what they would have done at the funeral if Jess wasn't there. And he helps out around the house and cooks and you know, does helpful things. Plus. When have you ever seen him hang out with anyone at Stars Hollow? Never. Something about Stars Hollow is just…bad for him, Mom."

"Rory, hon, as much as I really, really hate to say this, you love him. And he loves you. And just cause he has friends in California doesn't mean he can't make friends here. Besides, you don't even live in Stars Hollow. You live at Yale. He could...move to Hartford. That's close AND it's not Stars Hollow."

Rory sighed. "He doesn't want me here. I don't want to be here. I'm coming home."

"Rory-"

But she had already hung up. Lorelai ran a hand through her hair before cursing.

_I forgot to ask her what to wear tonight!_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So how long are you going to be here?"

Jess shrugged. Sadie had offered to walk him back to Jimmy's after Katie and Bender decided they were going to go swimming ("Because, my dears, swimming in the rain is just about the best experience ever. Besides sex." Bender had announced before dragging Katie out the door with him).

"For the summer, at least. I don't know. Maybe longer. Depends on when Rory needs to get back."

She nodded, then clapped happily as they approached a puddle right outside the house.

"Puddles!" She cried before jumping into it, splashing all over Jess.

"Good thing you're not a dumbass." He snapped and observed the damage. "Now my pants are wet."

"Everything's wet. It's raining." She held her hand out, palm up, catching the drops. "Pretty."

He looked up at the angry sky. "I guess."

"You should go entertain Rory now."

Jess smirked. "It's what I'm here for."

Ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach, Sadie smiled. "See you later, then. Call?"

"I will."

"I have a bottle of tequila stashed in a pillow case. Come by, we'll have some laughs."

"Sounds good." He gave her one last hug, and she brushed her lips against his cheek before pulling away.

"Bye, buddy."

"Bye Sadie."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Lil. Where's Rory?"

Lily looked up at Jess leaning on the doorframe of the closet.

"Guest room. I think she's talking to her mom."

"Okay."

He tossed her a book, which she carefully checked out.

"_The Picture of Dorian Grey. _Bender got it for me at the used book place. You can keep it- I already have two copies."

"Thanks."

Closing the closet door carefully, he made his way to the back of the house.

"Ror?"

"In here."

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, I….Rory?" 

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

She walked past him with a small pile of folded shirts that she placed in her suitcase.

"I can see that. But why?"

She sighed. "Cause I'm going home."

Jess didn't really know what to say to this.

"Rory, what-"

She finally turned to him and he saw by her eyes that she'd been crying. He went to touch her but she stepped back.

"I think you should stay here. In California."

His heart dropped into his stomach. "What?"

"You have friends."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" She sighed and sat down on the inflatable mattress. He sat down next to her and cautiously wrapped an arm around her.

"Rory?"

"You have friends. You don't have friends in Stars Hollow. And you have Lily and Jimmy here, and you just have this…_life _and you like it here and you hate Stars Hollow and I shouldn't keep dragging you back there." She sniffled and leaned against his shoulder.

"Ror, just because I don't like Stars Hollow…that's no reason to just leave. I mean, we don't even have to go back to Stars Hollow. We can move to New York or something." He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't want to move to New York, Jess. I like Stars Hollow. I like my mom and I like Yale and I like my life except that you're not there! But I can't give up my whole life for you and you…" She sighed. "You can't give up your whole life for me."

"Rory-"

"Tell Jimmy thanks for me. " She stood abruptly and picked up her suitcase. He grabbed her elbow.

"Rory, stop this. I'm serious."

"No, Jess. I'm serious. You're not going to miserable cause of me. Stars Hollow shouldn't be your Ohio!"

"…_What_?"

She looked like she was going to cry again. "I love you, Jess. I love you too much to force you into some life that you hate. I don't want you to wake up one day and be angry at me for making you stay there."

"Rory-"

"If you come back, I'll be there. But you should stay here for a while. The summer, at least. For Lily. And Jimmy."

"So we're breaking up because I have friends here?" He was confused (unsurprisingly).

"We're not even…breaking up. We're just…"

"What, like a break?"

"Not even a break. I just…I don't know. It doesn't need a label."

He sighed. "Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind and regain your sanity?"

Rory looked at her hands, then him. "No." He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll drive you to the airport then."

"You don't have to, I called a taxi-"

"I am driving you to the goddamn airport, Rory. You wanna be crazy? Fine. But I'm driving you."

"Okay." They didn't move for a little while, just stood there in the empty room, Rory wanting to cry and Jess wanting to shoot himself. He didn't know what he'd done wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Call me when you get home."

She nodded. "I will." 

"I'll be back in Stars Hollow at the end of the summer."

"If Lily-"

"Lily and Jimmy got along fine without me for a long time, Rory. I'll be back after the summer."

"Okay."

"Hey." He put a finger under her chin and raised her face to his, kissing her nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Then why do this? We can go back to Jimmy's right now if you-"

"No, Jess. You…need this. And if you still want me at the end of the summer-"

"I will."

"-then I'll be waiting."

He sighed and stood back. "Have a good flight."

"I stole one of your books to occupy myself."

"Which one?"

"_Grapes of Wrath_."

"Good one."

"Yeah."

Over the intercom, they heard them call her flight.

"That's you."

"Yes it is."

He ducked down to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Not even possible." He smiled sadly.

"Call."

"I will." 

And then she was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was morning when Lorelai heard a knock on the door. Grunting, she fell off the couch.

"Ow, son of a-" She noticed Luke in a very uncomfortable position on the other end of the couch, a Twizzler clutched in his hand.

"I can't believe he liked _Clueless_." She muttered before attempting to stand. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called to the door before flinging it open. Her eyes widened.

"Rory?"

Rory stood on the porch, looking very worn out. She smiled a little.

"Did you and Luke have a date?"

Lorelai was still a little surprised. "How'd you know?"

Rory shrugged. "Daughter's intuition."

Lorelai nodded and stepped back, letting Rory walk in.

"Plus, " Rory added as she swept past her, "your shirt's on inside out."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Jess?"

Sadie opened her window wider, letting Jess climb in.

"What are you doing here?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Thought I'd take you up on that tequila offer."

(A/N): What happened with Luke and Lorelai?? Is anything going to happen with Jess and Sadie?? WILL JESS RETURN TO STARS HOLLOW? All these questions (and more) to be answered in the next chapter. Wow. I got this update up fast…I'm actually a little shocked. Okay, so this chapter went completely different from my original plan (I promised more Luke…there wasn't enough. so sad.) But um, yes. Thanks to all you lovies for your reviews (I live off them. Seriously.) So do review and tell me what you think (what about Jess's friends? Hate them? Love them? Think Sadie's gonna make a move?). I probably won't be updating for a while cause I'm going to Florida next week (Hoo-RAH) so this can keep you guys happy until the next chapter. Hm…that's all, I believe. Review please!


	7. Effects of Ambiguity on an Idiot

Sadie looked at Jess closely.

"You don't look good, my friend."

"I don't feel good."

"Let's get you over to Bender's."

"No tequila?"

Sadie smiled and ran a hand through his messy hair. "There are steps that you take, Mr. Mariano, in regard to a shitty day. Firstly you must be mad as hell. Did you break something on your way over here?"

He smirked a little. "I tripped a speed walker."

"Progress. Secondly, you need to have the wise and helpful advice of friends. Katie and Bender and myself love you very much and are good with the dispensing of advice. Though Bender might not be tonight." She looked thoughtful. "He being depressed himself, and all."

"Depressed?"

"Little Miss Ohio called right after I got back. Turns out she's not as into the whole finding-your-soul-mate thing and told him not to waste his time. Short and not-so sweet." She considered it for a moment. "Kind of a bitch of a break-up, actually."

"Geez."

"I know. Where was I? Oh yes. Third step, you must get piss drunk. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Let's go then, Romeo."

* * *

Lorelai handed Rory another cup of coffee and seated herself next to her on the couch. "So...what.. happened, exactly, with Jess?""

"He decided to stay, I decided to leave. End of story, that's it." Rory sighed and tugged at her sleeves. Lorelai watched her closely.

"Uh huh."

"I just...when he comes home, I'll be here. No biggie."

"Mm." Lorelai nodded, then scooted closer to Rory and put her arm around her.

* * *

"You are in a funk, my friend. You are living in Funky Town with every member of Lipps Inc. and they are bashing your head in with a cinder block. Attached to a drain pipe."

Jess looked up at Bender.

"Is this you trying to cheer me up?"

"Never."

Katie walked in holding a four bottles.

"I've got Fanta." She announced. "Sadie will be in in a minute. She's freshening up."

"She can't freshen up." Bender flashed a grin at Sadie walking through the door. "She's just too damn dirty."

"Yuk it up, farmboy."

His grin faltered, but was back in place before anyone could say anything. "Got out of that gig, didn't I? No sheep for me, thanks. I prefer sea lions."

Katie tilted her head. "I'm not sure we have sea lions around here."

"Fine. Pelicans, whatever."

Jess muttered, "I think it should be made illegal for you to have sex with anything. God forbid you pass that hair onto someone else."

Katie laughed. "Can you imagine a pelican with his fro?"

"I've got the family portrait in my head." Sadie smiled, then turned to Jess, an exaggerated pout on her lips.

"Poor baby. Look at you wallow."

He groaned and rolled over so she saw only his back.

"I'm not wallowing."

Shooting a look at Katie, Sadie climbed over him and laid down so she could look at his face. "It's just one girl, Jess. There are lots of other chicks in the sea."

"I think that's fish, Sadie."

"You're not Bender. You don't screw fish. Now I'm serious. No more wallow. Look at Bender! He just got dumped at he's fine!"

Jess craned his neck to see him. "He's on his eighth Fanta. He's obviously not in the right."

"Fine, forget Bender. Think about you. You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and crazy to give you up." She gazed at him lovingly, but Jess only sighed.

"I have to get back home. Need to make dinner for Lily."

"What about Jimmy? He can heat up soup in a can."

"Jimmy's across town. Doing..something. I think talking to Sasha's parents."

"Ah." Sadie looked at her toes. "Well, okay, I guess we'll...see you later then."

As Jess was heading out the door, Bender scrambled to his feet. "Wait, man- I'm gonna walk home with you."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "We're in your basement, man."

"Yeah, but I..." he scratched the back of his neck and groped for words. "I just..."

Jess nodded. Bender didn't want to be around two perky girls when he'd just been dumped, just like him.

_Had he been dumped? She hadn't labeled it._

"Yeah."

The two walked through the door wordlessly, and Sadie turned to Katie with a grin on her face.

"I'm so happy Jess is back." Sadie hopped up from her seat on the floor, and waltzed into the adjoining room, singing out that she was going to get some popcorn, and did Katie want any?

Katie called out that no, she was good, then turned back to look at the door the boys had so recently left through, feeling suddenly like a very bad friend.

* * *

"She just dumped you? Like that?"

Bender nodded and ran a hand through his hair as best he could. "Said the long distance thing wasn't working out. Which is too fucking stupid cause I was supposed to move there today." He kicked a soda can hard and watched it tumble across the pavement.

"Women." He grumbled.

Jess nodded and glanced at Bender, wishing more than anything that Rory was there.

"So what happened to yours? Went home?"

"Yeah." Jess sighed. "I'm thinking of going back there this week. I kinda miss it, you know? And Lily and Jimmy will be okay, I guess. Not like I'm doing a lot to help anyway."

"You're here. I think that's good enough for them."

"It's creepy when you're sensitive."

"It's creepy when you sing karaoke, you don't see me raggin' on you."

"My apologies." Jess smirked.

"You should go back there today."

Jess looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you should fly back there today. Get a plane ticket. Go see your girlfriend."

"But-"

"No buts, man. You just gotta go for it. Balls to the wall. Doing it your way. Going...for the..ah. Hell's bells. I'm tapped."

Jess looked at him. "You are the most interesting sober person I've ever met."

Bender smiled serenely and draped an arm around Jess's shoulders.

"Let's go get shit-faced."

"Far be it from me to deny a local."

* * *

Jess was drunk. Jess was very very very very drunk. And he was eyeing a seagull.

No wait.

That was a desk lamp.

Or...no, no, it was definitely a desk lamp.

"Jess."

Momentarily pulled away from his study of the desk lamp, he swivelled his head to the left.

"Yes?"

"Other way, man."

Swivel to the right. Oh. Hello there, Bender. Jess snickered at his inner monologue. Bender wasn't even a real name.

"Your hair looks really fucked up."

Jess was intrigued and propped himself on the bureau to glance in the mirror. It looked normal.

"It is pretty fucked up." He agreed anyway. Flopping back to the floor, Jess concentrated on a bottle of...something.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You know...what we should do?"

Bender examined a paint splotch on the carpet. "What."

"We should buy a plane ticket to Connecticut."

"What's in Connecticut?"

Jess sighed, already bored with voicing his idea, and wanting to get back to whatever was in the nearly empty bottle.

"Rory. Luke." He chuckled. "Taylor."

"Is Taylor your girlfriend?"

Jess snorted. "He's somebody's girlfriend."

"I don't get it."

"What's IN this stuff?"

"Let's go get the ticket."

"The what?"

"The ticket."

"To where?"

"Connecticut."

"Oh." Jess blinked. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Bender stumbled to his feet and, thrusting his arm out majestically, pointed to the door. "To the Bender-Mobile!"

Jess laid back on the floor. "Are you going to Connecticut, too?"

Bender lowered his arm and thought for a moment. "Yes, I think so."

"Why?"

"So you won't be bored on the flight. And, you know." He leaned on the doorframe. "I don't think I can take anymore cheering up from Sadie."

Bender looked somber for a moment, then grinned and started singing (off-key) the words to "Sadie, Sadie".

Jess closed his eyes tightly. "Jesus. You are such a fruit."

Refusing to be deterred, Bender dragged Jess to his feet. "Come along, now. We have some money. Go get your piggy bank."

A moment passed before Jess informed him he didn't have a piggy bank. Bender waved it off.

"Let's go. We can drive."

"We can barely walk in a straight line."

"Then it's a good thing we're not walking, isn't it?"

* * *

"You want to do_ what?_" Katie whispered into her phone, peeking around the corner at Sadie who was popping gummy bears in her mouth, eyes trained on the TV screen.

"She's not gettin' it, bud." Bender passed the phone to Jess, then snorted.

"Heh. _Bud_."

Jess rolled his eyes and put the phone to his ear.

"Katie?"

"_Are you two DRUNK?"_

"No." He grinned.. "We are very very..."

"Sober." Bender supplied.

"Sober."

"_I could not believe you less_." Katie sighed.

"We need a ride." Agitated, Jess looked at Bender who was poking him urgently in the shoulder, rubbing the thumb and index finger of his other hand together.

"And money."

_"A ride and money. For tickets to Conneticut, yes?"_

"Yes."

"_To see your...girlfriend?"_

"Yes."

"_And Bender is going because...?"_

"It's Bender."

"_Right. Right."_ Another sigh, and Jess mentally crossed his fingers.

_"You are going to owe me so bad."_

Jess' face erupted into a grin. "We know."

Bender looked at him excitedly. Jess nodded, and Bender gave him two thumbs up.

_"Well, get your butt outside. I'll be there in fifteen. Jimmy's house, right?"_

"Yep."

_"You suck, and I hope you know that."_

"Well aware."

Jess heard the dial tone and hung up.

"Dude."

He looked at the two Benders, blinked, and focused again on the one Bender that was speaking.

"We need some pretzels or something."

* * *

"Alright you two, you owe me so much when you get your sorry butts back here."

"We know." Jess wavered on his feet. Last night, when Katie had arrived at Jimmy's, she had deemed them unfit for air travel and demanded they sleep it off. Bender put up an impressive argument, saying that Jess would back out of this without the influence of alcohol. Jess had fallen asleep on the arm of the couch. Bender relented after Katie offered to flash him the next day. He had forgotten about said agreement the following morning, when he tumbled into the kitchen pleading caffeine withdrawal, scaring the hell out of Lily and sending the dogs into a barking frenzy.

Last night was not the drunkest Jess had ever been, but that didn't mean the headache he was currently experiencing was any less disastrous. Bender seemed perfectly fine after the large cup of coffee he'd had for breakfast. The coffee addiction reminded Jess of Rory, which was unsurprising, as everything reminded him of her. He was also unsurprised to realize that Bender was right, he _had_ lost most of his nerve since last night, and wanted desperately to not leave and avoid screwing up his and Rory's relationship even more. But Katie had already paid for the ticket and had informed him that she'd be damned if he was going to let that go to waste.

"Goodbye, darling." Bender said, before bending and kissing Katie on the cheek. "We shall phone you."

"You'd best." Katie smiled and walked over to Jess. "Come here, crazy." Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him quickly on the cheek, blushing slightly as she did so. She'd never kissed him before, and could tell he was a little surprised, but his eyes were kind and she felt the blush recede.

"Say hi to Rory for me."

"I will." Jess scratched the side of his nose, and then voiced a question that had been bugging him.

"Where's Sadie?"

Katie looked almost caught off-guard. "Home."

"She probably knew she'd break down if she had to watch this beautiful ass board a plane to the other side of a country." Bender put on an expression of casual arrogance.

"Yeah. I'd cry if I had to look at your ass, too." Jess smirked before turning back to Katie.

"She didn't want to say bye?"

"Well, she doesn't..." Katie sighed. "I'm going to be frank, here."

"Great. I'll be Ted." Katie shot a glare at Bender, who widened his eyes and put up his hands in defeat.

"I don't think Sadie would...be too happy you're leaving."

"And you're, what, gonna throw a parade?"

"I love parades."

Katie ignored Bender and smoothed invisible wrinkles from her skirt. "I just think Sadie's still hung up on you and she doesn't really like Rory cause you're dating her and...she'd...I don't know, she'd probably try and convince you to stay. And I think you should go. Cause it's romantic and...stuff." Worried she'd said to much, Katie shoved her hands in her pockets while Jess processed everything.

"I-"

The voice overhead suddenly informed them that their flight was boarding now.

Bender grabbed his backpack. "That's us. C'mon, hot stuff."

"Call me that one more time-"

"Oo, is that a request or a demand?" Fluttering his eyelashes, Bender started walking backwards toward the gate. "I know you like it rough but-"He was cut off when he ran into a _very _tall man with _very _broad shoulders and a _very _bushy mustache who looked _very_ up for kicking Bender's ass. Jess smirked and watched Bender apologizing a mile a minute briefly before turning back to Katie.

"So I guess this is it."

She gave him a half-smile. "You sound like this is the last time I'll ever see you."

"God, no. I left half my books here." He smirked before heading towards the gate. Katie watched them walk through the door and then felt the phone in her pocket vibrate. Reading it, she bit her lip.

Sadie.

Katie didn't pick up, and exited the airport.

* * *

It was a long plane ride. Bender flirted with a stewardess who was interested only in Jess. Bender, dejected, dumped his meal in Jess's lap and pouted in the corner.

This resulted in several bruises for Bender. Jess did not enjoy the whole food-dumping theme he'd experienced both to and from California.

When they arrived, they hailed a cab. Bender flirted with the cab driver.

She asked Jess if he wanted to ride up front with her.

Bender slouched sullenly in the back, nudging Jess with his knee periodically and dodging his aggravated smacks.

Jess realized he very much never wanted to travel again with Bender.

* * *

There was someone knocking.

There was someone knocking at the stupid diner door.

And if it was Kirk...

Luke grunted and rolled over. The knocking persisted. With a sudden burst of annoyance, Luke tossed the covers off and stood on the floor, rubbing his eyes and mumbling curses.

The clock read 4:50. Which was not so bad, for him at least. But he wanted to sleep. Lorelai had stayed past closing time, which he had enjoyed, but he had felt completely unhelpful as she rambled on about Rory's current depressed state.

_About two weeks away from being Annie Wilkes, swear to God, _Lorelai had sighed before downing her coffee. Luke had offered cliche comforts, mentally kicking himself cause he was so bad at this.

But back to the present. And presently, there was some jackass banging on his door. And if it was Kirk needing (and here Luke shuddered) romantic advice or Taylor demanding something stupid about personalized mugs or Arbor Day decorations, he was most definitely going to go postal.

But it was neither Kirk nor Taylor.

It was Jess.

And a boy with an afro.

* * *

Jess waited patiently as he saw Luke's eyes widen, then watched as he walked over to the door, unlocking it.

"Jess."

"Luke."

There was a second of silence before a smile spread across Luke's tired face. "Welcome home." He yawned before nodding at Bender. "Now start explaining."

* * *

"...So we decided to come here."

Luke nodded and sipped his tea, eyeing Bender curiously. Bender's head was currently bouncing up and down just slightly as he surveyed the diner and poked at the leftovers Luke had supplied.

"But if we could stay just for the night, that'd be...really good. We just haven't had much time to get a hotel."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, the night's fine." Luke brought his cup to his lips, but then put it back down.

"Have you talked to..."

Jess looked at the counter top as Luke trailed off. "Rory?"

He nodded, and Jess rubbed the back of his neck. "Not yet. I was gonna go by tomorrow."

"Good. Good." Luke nodded agreeably. "I think she's missed you."

Jess smirked. "I think I missed her, too."

"What the hell are you doing?"

This was directed at Bender, who was so surprised that someone was talking to him that the spoon dropped from his nose where it had been balancing.

"A trick."

"He'd better not snore." Luke glared threateningly at him.

Jess put his head in his hands and rested on the counter.

Long, long day.

* * *

Rory woke up, rolled over, and smacked her alarm clock. The first three attempts were futile, but on the fourth she succeeded in shutting it up.

_Good riddance._

She opened one eye slowly.

_So bright._

Peering at the clock, she read the time. 9:00.

And absolutely nothing to do for the whole day.

She missed Jess.

Jess and his talking and his non-talking and his very talented hands and very talented mouth.

Throwing an arm over her eyes, she groaned.

She refused to let herself waste away because her boyfriend

_(was he still her boyfriend?)_

was on the other side of the country.

So today would be a non-wallow day. It would, in fact, involve activities other than wallowing. Activities like...

She couldn't think of anything she'd want to do. Or, an even more important obstacle, who to do nothing with.

Eyeing her phone, she decisively propped herself on her elbow, picked up the receiver, and dialed.

* * *

The first thing Jess saw when he woke up was Bender's feet.

The first thing Jess thought when he woke up was _Oh. dear. God._

"Bender!" He growled and shoved the feet as far away from his face as possible, resulting in Bender falling off the single bed with a satisfactory _thump_.

"The hell?" he muttered sleepily from his seat on the floor.

Jess nestled himself deeper under the covers.

"I don't know where your feet have been. But I know it's no where good."

Sulking, Bender pulled himself up and sat on the corner of the bed. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. You're like that guy...with the..." Jess yawned, "the stomach."

Bender snickered. "Your insults are seriously lacking in the morning._"_

Jess didn't respond. Peeved, Bender shoved him. "Wake up!"

"Touch me again and I'll rip your arm off."

"Oo, zing. Maybe the insults are dulled, but the anger is in fine form."

Grumbling unintelligibly, Jess pulled a pillow over his head in a desperate attempt to keep Bender's voice at bay.

"What time is it?"

No response. Bender looked around for a clock, finding one on the bedside table. 11:56. His stomach whimpered.

"Must...consume...something." He staggered towards the fridge and, upon flinging it open, found only orange juice_(With pulp!_ he groaned)and something that looked like cheese. Or yogurt. Or sewage.

Then he remembered they were in a diner.

Well. Above one.

And diners have food. The good ones do, anyhow.

So Bender stumbled downstairs, revealing his half dressed, half-awake self to a crowd of diners. The room went still.

* * *

Lorelai had a fork-ful of pancake halfway to her mouth when a shirtless boy with a large mass of red hair appeared from behind the curtain.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and Luke, making the rounds with the coffee pot, looked up at the sudden quiet.

"What- oh, _geez!_"

The boy grinned and waved at everyone. Miss Patty smiled invitingly, and waved him over to the table she was sharing with Babette.

"What's your name, sugar?"

"B-"

"Upstairs. Up up up." Luke grabbed the boy's shoulder and began pulling him in the direction of the curtain. The diner was now buzzing.

Lorelai was openly staring at Luke as he shoved the kid through the doorway and told him to stay upstairs or he'd (and here he whispered something, making Lorelai curious and making the boy's face blanch before he hurried out of sight). Aggravated, Luke turned towards the enthralled crowd and told them, in no uncertain terms, that there was nothing to see here.

Filling Lorelai's cup back up, he noticed her mouth slightly agape.

"What?"

She laughed slightly as she spoke. "What was _that? _You got something to tell me Lucas? Got a weird fetish that we really probably don't want to know about?"

Aggravated, Luke started scrubbing the counter with a rag.

"He's this idiot kid that came back with Jess-"

"Whoa whoa." Lorelai put her hand on his, effectively stopping the scrubbing.

"_Jess is back?_"

Luke, a little preoccupied with Lorelai's hand touching his, could only nod.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I just..." Lorelai bit her lip. "I should tell Rory."

"She'll be fine. And Jess wanted to surprise her anyway, I think."

"Yeah, but you don't-"

The bell above the door chimed, and they both looked up just in time to see Jess exiting.

"How the hell does he just get in and out without me noticing?" Luke grumbled. "Outside." He added, seeing that Lorelai had whipped her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hold on."

Luke only pointed to the door. Lorelai, rolling her eyes, slid off her seat.

_Pick up pick up pick up.

* * *

_

Jess, against his better judgement, had left Bender at the apartment. He was sure Luke would be mad, or that Bender would set the place on fire or something, but he wasn't about to bring Bender along for this.

_This._

It hadn't been that long since he'd seen Rory. It'd been an incredibly short period, really. He'd certainly gone without her longer. But it felt like forever, especially with their last conversation, leaving their relationship completely ambiguous and confusing the hell out of him. But that didn't matter right now, because in about five minutes he was going to see her again.

Reaching her house, he decided (in a little burst of nostalgia) to go through her window, if it was open. He'd done this several times when they had just started dating. It had first started off as a joke, a reminder from their first meeting when he'd proposed ditching, but she had thought it was "sweet" (a word he'd protested to at the time), so he'd done it whenever the mood struck. As an added bonus, he got to avoid Lorelai.

The window was open when he arrived, which didn't really surprise him-it was summer after all.

He slipped in and was mildly disappointed that she wasn't there. But no matter. It'd be more of a surprise. Then he realized, hell. She might not be here _at all._ She could be in Hartford for all he knew. Whatever. He'd wait. It was either that, or return to the diner and Bender and his incessant chatter (he liked Bender, he really did, but the guy would not shut up. It was like Rory on a rambling spree, but without the attractive face to look at it just got tiring.) He sat there for about two minutes before he noticed his foot was tapping nervously against the carpet and quickly stopped.

Jess Mariano does not fidget, no matter the circumstances, thank you very much.

And it was while he was commanding himself not to fidget that he heard something from the kitchen. Pushing himself up from the bedhe had his hand on the doorknob when he heard voices.

Voices.

Plural.

Rory and...

_What the hell?

* * *

_

Their heads whipped around when the door to Rory's room opened.

Rory's mouth dropped open, and she sputtered to form a word. "Jess?"

He just stared at her, then turned his gaze to Dean.

A/N: Suspense!

Okay, first off, _man_ am I sorry it took so long for an update. Lack of both writing ability and ideas slowed the process. So those of you who are actually still reading this (if..there ARE any) thanks for sticking around. Also thank you loads for the reviews- they made my day(s)! Now, onto the chapter...I hope you liked it. It's not my favorite, but I think I got the point across. And don't be mad that Dean's back (though I loathe him terribly). I just thought I had to, you know, address that relationship. After all, they're still friends at this point, I think. Oh, and if there's any weirdness in the time structure...my apologies. I've never been very good at that. But even if it's completely off, it's not really essential to the story anyway. But um...yes. That's pretty much it. I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll drop me a line. Or a review. Whichever you please. Thanks again! Also- if there are no page breaks and the whole thing looks like a massive paragraph...I am SO sorry. I've been battling with the format but it keeps coming out evil. Sorry if it's hard to read


End file.
